Up in the Air  在云端
by unviewer
Summary: Multiple suicides happened in a big corporate, several staffs killed themselves, is  their death just simple depression or something behind. Hotch centric, no slash, no pairing, just a fictional story, anything similar is a coincidence.


Author's note: I don't own Criminal Minds, and the stories I wrote is the inspiration of Criminal Minds-a CBS show. I would like to thank to introduce this hit TV show to the Chinese audience. Beyond the race, the culture, we have humanity in common, the good ones and bad ones, we all hungry for fairness and righteousness, and we all need courage to face the darkness in our life, we all should keep our consciousness' facing our choices. That's why I wrote the stories. There will be no slash, no romance, sorry for that! The story is totally fictional, if any similarity, it is just a coincidence. English is not my native language, that's why I choose to write in Chinese for some Chinese CM fans, but planning to translate into English. My previous story was in English(Back fro hell, evil at home)

Thanks!

UP IN THE AIR

在云端

踏上35层楼的楼顶，他开始感到有些眩晕，继而又有一种高居云端，俯瞰人间的错觉。他似乎从来也没有体验过这种居高临下的感觉。在这个寒气袭人的感恩节的夜晚，整座城市仿佛匍匐在他的脚下，钢筋水泥的丛林，起伏着，层层叠叠，错落有秩，从每扇窗子中透出的灯火，如夜空中闪耀的群星。

他听到过多少人赞颂这个城市灯火辉煌的夜景，但此刻，他看到的万家灯火仿佛是一只只不停闪动着的眼睛，不屑地朝他放射出冷漠和充满嘲讽的目光。高空中的寒风显得格外凛冽，但只身穿一身西装的他居然丝毫感觉不到凉意，或许是他心中的冰冷已经超出了他身体外面感受到的寒意。

他想像着在某栋装潢考究的公寓楼中，他的那个上司，那个朝他挥挥手，像掸掉外衣上偶尔沾上的灰尘一样将他赶出办公室门的老板，正在和家人享受着上等的美酒，他的那些同事，在他搬着一只纸箱，拖着脚步，穿过这座高档写字楼长长的走道时，并没有费神抬头朝他送上惜别目光的同事，此刻，正散布在每扇灯光明亮的窗内各自打发着感恩的时光，他可以清楚地在脑海中勾画出他的前妻，此时，正和他们的儿子，及前妻的未婚夫一起坐在餐桌前，面对着喷香的火鸡。

他苦笑了一下，感恩？人们对感恩的理解也许只是一声简单的"谢谢！"而他似乎连这个简单的词都难以搜集到。25年的兢兢业业，克尽职守献给了脚下的这家公司，16年忠诚的厮守，真情的关爱，献给了城市另一头的已不属于他的家庭，而如今，49岁的他只剩下了暴露在寒风中光秃的头顶和身上廉价的西装。他试探地朝前跨了几步，深深地吸了一口气，冷风沁入胸中，让他感觉到了一种轻松，他朝前跨去，身后感觉不到任何羁绊，一种自由和前所未有的释然和解脱，他做了一个自己都不能想到的姿势，展开双臂，像一只终于冲出樊笼，冲向自由的鸟儿一样向那深不可测的夜空中飘落着飞去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"钟声就要敲响，传递着不幸的消息，"

"圣诞的夜晚，布鲁斯弥漫，"

"我的宝贝已离去，朋友无几，"

"无人为我送上年度的祝愿，"

"唱诗班将开始吟唱'寂静的夜晚'"

"圣诞颂歌响彻，请在圣诞归家团圆，"

忧伤的曲调在这间不大，简陋，暖气供应不足的公寓中回旋，她的双手摊在腿上，泪水混杂着紫色的眼影，顺着她的面颊不停地淌下来，她用婆娑的泪眼，注视着她用她最后一个月的工资为她的宝贝，她唯一的伴侣：巴迪，九岁的混血狗，准备的圣诞礼物，一只狗篮，一个骨头状的狗咬胶，这两件礼物还裹在花花绿绿的礼品纸里，但巴迪已经再也看不到了，用不到了，巴迪在圣诞到来的两天前病死了。

她完全不知道自己在那把破旧塌陷的单人沙发上这样默默流泪地坐了多久，但她知道圣诞的钟声就要响起了。她站起身，挪动着她那超重的身体来到窗前，从她居住的地方，除了对面同样丑陋，阴暗的公寓楼里透出的灯光，看不到一点圣诞的气氛和点缀，她打开窗子，寒冷的空气立刻冲了进来，给她那本来就显得冰冷潮湿的屋子中又增加了一股彻骨的寒意。她似乎没有一点的迟疑，将窗扇全部推开，然后有些吃力地将沉重的身子爬到窗上，扑了出去，在她那全部身体脱离开窗子的时候，她张开手臂去拥抱了那夜空中迎接着她的寒冷的黑暗。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

无一例外，如同每年的12月31日，时代广场拥挤的人群，让广场显得狭小和喧闹无比，在寒风中瑟缩的人们在等待着那象征性的一分钟的到来。

在距离时代广场仅仅几公里的地方，那个虽然在这个以城市丛林著称的都市里称不上地标性标志建筑，但也颇具气派的35层写字楼顶层巨大的会议室里，节日的气氛正浓，人们肆意地欢笑着， 推杯换盏的喧闹声足以透过厚厚的玻璃窗，在夜空中回荡。

如同其他写字楼一样，圣诞的装潢还未完全褪去，迎接新年的霓虹又开始闪烁。午夜将至，写字楼前的街道上空荡荡的，似乎所有的人，不是到时代广场汇合，就是聚集到各个充满欢声笑语的晚会上。

那众人翘首盼望的一分钟终于来临了，此时没有人注意到从高耸的写字楼前的夜空中，如同一片被风从写字楼里刮出，带着绚丽色彩抖动着的丝绸的飘然下落，当那下坠物体接近地面时，可以看出那是一个四肢张开，穿着色彩艳丽，轻飘华美的晚礼服的盛装女人，她身体砰然落地的声音在这个特别的时刻，没有惊扰到任何人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

九点钟开始的正常工作时间，当然，所有那些难以预料的加班，出差，熬夜让正常工作时间变得很难定义。但七点过一刻就来到办公室多少早了些。

清洁工人来来往往，操纵着的吸尘器轰鸣着，似乎都在提醒他过早的到来。

让他感到好笑的是人上了年纪，很多年轻时简单的愿望，比如渴望睡到自然醒的懒觉，随着年龄的增长，这些愿望一下子消失了，从生理的角度变得不再需要了，他每天准时六点钟起床，无论头天熬夜到多晚。

他穿过楼下空着的办公区，走上楼梯，朝自己的办公室走去，这时，他看到已经有人先他而到了。

透过玻璃窗，他打量着办公室里的男人，那个比他整整年轻了15岁的黑发男人正在专注地伏案疾书。这个男人从他认识的那天起，似乎就是一个与他年龄相近的男人，这个男人好像从未经历过天真的童年和毛躁的青年时期，就直接过渡到严肃，沉稳成熟的中年。让他觉得难以置信的是，认识这个男人如此多年，作为心理侧写专家，他居然难以想像出这个男人轻狂的青年时代的面貌，似乎这个男人只有他目前看见的一张不苟言笑的脸。

他犹豫了一下，还是敲了敲门走进去。

"嘿！Dave,早！"办公桌前伏案的男人抬起头来，用微微一笑迎接他，

"确实是很早！星期一早晨。" 他说，

"你和Jack度过了个好周末？"

"很好！你呢？"

"没有什么值得一提的。没有新闻，就是好新闻。"

"实际上，这个周末确实有点儿新闻，而且不是什么好新闻。"

"你是指那些自杀的报道？不知道有没有这方面的统计，我想应该咨询一下Reid，从前年下半年到今年年初，究竟有多少人精神崩溃。"

"估计很难统计。"

"自杀率高于谋杀率，至少这点让人欣慰，自己结束生命算是自己的选择，总比热爱生活却不幸遇到变态杀手强。" Rossi说完这话突然感到有些后悔，

"但如果不是自杀却被确认为自杀呢？"Hotch将面前的报纸递过去，

"你指什么？" Rossi从桌上拿起报纸看着，"你知道媒体喜欢什么。"

"如果不只是媒体的炒做呢？" Hotch注视着Rossi，

"你在告诉我我们得到了个新案子？"

"不，我们没有得到新案子，只是我接到了个电话。"

"什么电话？"

"媒体的报道在数字上没有失实，从去年感恩节到现在，6个月间，在同一家公司， 七名员工相继跳楼自杀，"

"这个一位数的数字肯定不会给这家公司带来两位数字的销售增长。"

"Dave，我希望你没持有这家公司的股票。"

"你开玩笑，食品消费品，唯一在这场危机中受害最浅的工业。何况还是500强，让我想想，那句广告口号是什么来着'Trust us with your health and well-being'？"

"不对，'Trust Nutrifinefood，Health and Well-being always be.' （相信纽纯丰富食品，健康幸福永远和你在一起！）别忘了'2009慈善企业奖'，'2010社会公民企业奖'，'2010最佳雇主企业奖'，'2010最值得信赖的企业奖'。"

"政界，民间和媒体简直把所有的奖项一股脑地装在它的购物篮子里，这家公司简直就是万千宠爱集于一身的企业界奥斯卡终身影帝。"

"这家'最佳雇主'正在成为员工自杀率最高的雇主。"

"所以有人打电话给你要求BAU能帮点忙？"

"不完全是。7名自杀者中有三名家属坚决否认他们的亲属有自杀企图。他们多次找到当地警方，甚至找到当地FBI办事处，但没有什么证据说明不是自杀而是他杀，然后这个周末，突然媒体得到了这条可以上头版的新闻。" Hotch说着看了一下手表，

"从感恩节到现在，6个月新闻才爆出来，我想这家公司的PR（公共关系部）工作成绩非凡。"

Hotch点点头，

"Dave，你现在有时间吗？"

"现在还不到八点钟，你不要等到九点，等人到齐了再做案情简述。"

"第一，我们没有案子，所以不会有案情简述，第二，九点前我就要动身，我要马上赶到纽约去..."

"我明白了，那个电话要你低调处理。"

Hotch看着Rossi，

"还记得Dallas吗？"

"Megan的案子？"

"不同的是这家公司主动请求帮助，希望BAU能通过心理分析帮他们澄清他杀的谣言。"

"难道他们没有心理医生，咨询公司，律师可以帮他们开脱？"

"谁也比不上FBI的BAU权威。"

"那当然，主动送上门来，聪明的选择。"

"我想让你先看一下这些卷宗，然后， 你和其他人..."Hotch意味深长地停顿了一下，

"你们先在这儿做一些准备工作，然后我会提出要求，要求你们必须到纽约加入我，参与咨询。"

"Hotch，你个人不相信自杀的说法？"

"我不知道，很难说。你看一下所有死者的照片，"Hotch说着，将文件夹中的照片取出来，一张张排列在桌上，

"除了选择自杀的方式相同，其他都不相同，从青年到中年，27岁到51岁的男女，不同类型的人，不同的工作性质和级别，前两个是在去年第四季度被公司辞退的，理论上讲，他们自杀时已经不属于这家公司了，其他五个人自杀时仍是公司职员。"

"是哪三名家属不认同自杀的说法？"

"第四名死者，Brendan的女朋友，出事的那天晚上，是二月十四日情人节，Brendan的女朋友和他约好7点半在公司的楼下等着，但Brendan没有按时出现，大约过了八点钟Brendan就摔在了公司大楼前的街道上，当时他女朋友距离他坠地的地方只有大约不到一百米，你可以想像，Brendan死时西装上衣口袋里还揣着一枚求婚的戒指。"

"他应该不会在情人节的晚上突然精神崩溃，揣着订婚戒指跳楼。"

"第五名死者，Audrey的儿子，他只有不到十七岁，而且双腿残疾，靠轮椅生活，Audrey今年51岁，是个单亲妈妈，她丈夫在她儿子五岁时抛弃了她和儿子，她单独抚养她残疾的儿子12年。"

"一个勇敢坚强的女人，母亲，突然撒手致残疾的儿子于不顾，选择跳楼自杀，似乎说不通。"

"第七名死者，Carl的妻子，Carl和妻子结婚21年，有三个女儿，最大的18岁上大学一年级，最小的11岁，Carl的妻子说Carl很爱他的家庭，是个很负责任的丈夫和父亲，死前也没有表现出一点情绪波动和中年危机的某些迹象，她坚决不相信她丈夫会自杀。"

"恋爱中的男人，坚强伟大的母亲，负责任的丈夫，父亲，突然先后相隔不久都精神崩溃，并且都选择跳楼？当然，抑郁症，自杀传染也不是没发生过。"

"正是如此，有人希望BAU能够证明自杀传染症一说。"

"所以没有案件，只是需要提供心理分析的旁证。"

Hotch点点头，低头看了一眼腕表，

"我必须走了，我们纽约见！Dave." 说完，他拎起提包匆匆走出办公室的门。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

电梯间门的打开， 她从电梯里从容地走出来。

自她从电梯间步出的那一刻，她立刻就成为了宽敞的大堂里过往人们的目光焦点。毫无疑问，这是一个美丽的女人，但她的美丽与性感艳丽无关，那是一种不能简单地用容貌的秀丽和肢体的优美可以形容和概括的美丽，那是一种溶美丽，优雅，端庄于一身，令人过目不忘的魅力。

她早就褪去了20岁青春洋溢少女的张扬和浮躁， 取而代之的是眉宇和形体间透露的成熟女人的聪慧和自信。她以一种迅捷而又不失优雅的节奏走来，深棕色齐耳的短发，一身紧卡腰身的玫瑰灰色套装，配着同样色调高度适中的高跟鞋，让人第一眼看上去像是从巴黎蒙田街橱窗里直接走出来的模特，但她的步伐和整体的气质散发的却是职业妇女的教养。

她一路朝他走来，没有忘记不断朝那些向她递上殷勤微笑，打招呼的男人和女人回以礼貌的职业性的笑容和问候，她走到他面前站定，

"Hotchner探员？"

"是。"

她朝他伸出了手，

"很高兴见到你。我是Caroline，公关部经理，谢谢你能前来。"女人的声音轻柔悦耳，在说到自己的名字时，语调中露出了一点不易察觉的法国口音。

高个，黑发的男人礼貌地点点头，矜持地和她握了握手，不同于其他所有与她打过照面的男人，面前这个沉稳的中年男人脸上没有显示出一点超出礼仪的热情与殷勤，只是当他听到"公关"两字时，不经意地蹙了一下眉头。这使Caroline或多或少地对他们二人的首次照面感到失望。

女人优雅地转身，朝着前台的接待员微笑着，

"请给Hotchner探员一张访客的卡片。谢谢！"

接待员殷勤地递上卡片和有些谄媚的微笑，

"请随我来，Hotchner探员，我们直接去会议室。"

在办公区紧闭的玻璃门前，他们各自刷了卡，玻璃门自动打开，他们走了进去，但并没有真正进入到办公区。三座像机场安检一样的安检门竖立在面前，三位身材高大的保安人员西装笔挺，面带微笑，彬彬有礼地站立在门后，Hotch朝安检门走去，Caroline朝站在安检门稍远地方的保安人员点头示意，那名保安走过来打开安检门旁的一个特殊通道，

"Hotch探员，这边请。"Caroline朝Hotch向特殊通道的地方指了指，

"没有关系。"Hotch摇摇头，从安全门中穿过，没有引起任何的声响，

"FBI探员并不是随时都配带枪支的，而且，也并不是任何时候都需要把枪带在身上，有时候并不需要。" Hotch对Caroline说了他们见面后最长的一句话，

Caroline从特殊通道走过去，得体地附和到，

"我喜欢你的说法，Hotchner 探员。"

会议室的门被打开了，这间面积不小的会议室中间有一张长圆型的会议桌，不出Hotch的意料，桌边已经坐满了不少人。

首先Hotch立刻就注意到了律师的存在，在桌边拐角最不引人注目的地方，两位中年的男人似乎明显地在额头上挂着律师的标签。

一屋子的人站了起来，坐在首席位置的男人先迎上来，朝他伸出了手，Caroline为他介绍着，

"Roland，这是FBI的Hotchner探员，Roland是我们的COO，公司执行总经理，副董事长。"

"Hotchner探员，非常高兴认识你，哦，也许我这样说并不恰当，我们如果在其他的场合见面可能是件更好的事。"

"我对你们的损失表示遗憾。"

"谢谢！我来给你介绍我的团队，"他转身朝着一位有些秃顶的男人一伸手，

"Roger，我们的CFO，公司财会总监，"一位身材微微发福，上了年纪，面孔显得严肃的女人站在财务总监的后面，

"Patricia，我们的人事总监，"

"Paul， 我们的市场营销总监，"Hotch注意到这位市场营销总监的脸上强行挤出的苦涩的笑容，任何人都可以读出那笑容背后明显的愧疚感。

Hotch记得第二名和第三名的死者都出自于这位总监的部门，那个新年除夕跳楼的女人正是他的助理，而情人节死在女友面前的男人是他部门的高级经理。而当Roland介绍到这位总监时，Roland的脸上居然让Hotch捕捉到一种掩饰不住的幸灾乐祸的表情，显然，执行总经理和市场营销总监并不是朋友。

"这是Eric,我们的质量技术总监，"

"Danny,我们的销售总监，"

"Alex,我们的电脑部主管，"

"Bill，我们的行政部主管，"

"这是我们的法律部经理Simon, 和我们律师事务所的律师Philip，"

"这两位，"他最后指着一男一女说，

"Ruth和Edmond是我们咨询公司的咨询。"

在Roland用了不少时间将所有在场的十三个人全部介绍完，他们坐了下来，

"我们先让Brigitte给Hotchner探员介绍一下我们公司的主要情况和组织结构，Brigitte,请你先开始吧。" Roland开口道，

Hotch已经在来的路上预先读了这家公司的情况，在人事总监开始她不短的公司介绍时，他用似乎不经意的目光仔细地将在场的十三个人的脸一一扫描了一遍。

是厌倦，木然还是冷漠？每个人都呆板地坐在那里，所有的人都几乎面无表情。

在巨大的组织结构表展示完，Brigitte在电脑上将死者的照片显示出来，Hotch已经在脑海中将七名死者按顺序排进了公司的人员组织表：

第一名死者：Havard，销售经理， 被销售总监Dan开除的人，

第二名死者：Fiona，行政部助理，被行政部主管Bill开除的人，

第三名死者：Eliza，市场营销总监的助理

第四名死者：Brendan，高级市场营销经理

第五名死者：Audrey，技术质量部质量检测员

第六名死者：Peter，电脑部技术员

第七名死者：Carl，财会部会计，

会议室的门被突然打开了，一位身材高大，满头银发，气度非凡的老人走进来，像被电动按钮操作的一样，除了Hotch外，所有的十三个人同时齐刷刷地站起身，并停直了腰板，Hotch随即也站起身来，

"Hotchner探员，我向你介绍，这是我们的董事长兼首席执行官Schmit先生。"Roland说，

老人朝Hotch走过来，有力地与他握手，

"Hotchner探员，你好吗？谢谢你能前来。"

Roland迅速上前，帮老人将会议桌前首席的椅子拉开，老人在椅子上沉重地坐下来，看着屏幕上展现出来的七张照片，深深地叹了一口气，

"我们的公司，"他停顿了一下，"你们应该还记得我们公司的准则，有人还记得吗？"

没有人搭音，Hotch估计目前的情景对除了他之外所有在坐的人大概是一种司空见惯的场景，他们很清楚什么时候该张嘴说话，什么时候学会把嘴闭严，

"以人为本！我们是一个人性化的公司，这也是我们这么多年成功的经验。我们最重要的资产是什么，不是厂房，实验室，机器，是人，是我们的员工，他们才是我们最重要的资产。"

他又停顿下来，环顾四周，

"我们企业的发展靠的是人，如果在座的各位连这一点都忘记了的话，我们的企业还会有什么发展。"

他用手指依次点着销售总监，人事总监和行政主管，

"我记得曾多次跟你们说过，还有你，Roger,我们的员工不只是我们工资单上的人头数字，当我们要解除合同时一定要慎重，不能像随随便便像在电脑上抹去一个数字一样把人抹去，我们应该视他们为家人，他们就是我们的家人。"

他又掉转头去，看着其他人，

"还有你们，我们是一家营养食品公司，我们的宗旨是给消费者提供优质的食品，优质的生活，这优质的生活不仅指物质生活，还有健康的生活，不止是身体的健康，还有精神的生活，我们自己公司内部都做不到这些，还怎么能对我们的消费者实现我们的承诺。"

老人似乎越说越激动，

"Henry，对不起，是我的责任，我应该负主要责任。"Roland不失时机地插嘴道，

老人又深深叹了一口气，

"Roland,"老人慈祥地拍拍Roland的肩，

"不光是你，我自己也有责任。"他转头对着Hotch，

"对不起，Hotchner探员，当着你的面，我太激动了，出了这种事，我实在是...伤心呵！"

"我可以理解。"Hotch回答道。

"对不起，Hotchner探员，但我真的非常感谢你能前来帮助我们，我们很幸运能有你的协助，你愿意帮助我们，对吗？你可以帮助我们，Hotchner探员。"

Hotch沉吟了一下，

"对不起，先生，我恐怕还不是很清楚我在这里所扮演的角色和应起到的作用。"

"你的角色和作用，你是FBI的心理行为分析专家，不是吗？出了这一连串的事情，我想这对全体员工的心理都有很沉重的影响，你是这方面的专家，我希望你能帮助我们分析导致这些可怜的人做出如此轻率举动的心理原因，我们可以以此为鉴，对我们的员工，特别是对我们的经理们进行心理辅导，避免此类悲剧的再次发生。"

他低头看了一下表，

"好了，已经一点钟了，Hotch探员和你们都度过了一个沉重的上午，我想Caroline,应该是工作午餐时间了，否则，我们的员工餐厅就要打烊了。午餐后，我要听你们具体的员工疗伤计划方案。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

工作午餐没有在地下的员工餐厅进行，而是设在了顶楼布置考究，有专门服务人员穿梭服务的行政人员餐厅。

Henry Schmit拉着Hotch坐在他的身边，

"Hotchner探员，你的儿子好吗？"

"他很好，谢谢你！"

"对不起，我听说过你妻子的事，真是令人痛心，如此小的孩子失去了母亲， 你一个人单身带着儿子想必很不容易。何况FBI的工作非常繁重，还要像这次一样经常跑来跑去出差。"

"我有家人和朋友帮忙照料孩子。实际上，我的儿子与我妻子的家人住在一起，" Hotch停顿了一下，抬眼望着老人，"谢谢你的关心，Schmit先生。"Hotch语调中含着冷漠的礼貌，明确地流露出要结束这个话题的意思。

"那样很好！非常好！"老人低下头，用粗大的手指折着餐巾，

"你知道，Hotchner探员，我有幸认识你父亲，我和他见过一面。实际上，我们公司的分部差点成为你父亲律师事物所的顾客。"

Hotch没有做声，只是点点头，

"他是位出色的律师，我想所有的人至今都记得他所办的那件案子。在所有的人，包括我自己，都心怀成见地认为被告有罪，而你父亲是唯一坚信被告无辜的人，他顶住了整个社会的压力保护了无辜的人，让无辜的人的清白不受损害，这非常不容易。大多数的人只会人云亦云，没有自己的主见，而你父亲不同，他坚持原则，他没有让社会的强大舆论影响他的判断力。"

"我想他只是在尽力地做他应该做的工作，Schmit先生。"

"叫我Henry ， Aaron，我想冒昧地问一句，你也是律师，为什么你没有步你父亲的后尘？"

"我做过公诉人，如果在法庭上，也是站在被告席的另一面。做公诉人是在为受害人已经被害的情况下，试图为他们讨回正义和公道，但我认为太迟了，也许阻止更多的人受害更重要，我们今天所做的不就是为了阻止更坏的事情发生吗？Schmit先生，对不起，Henry。"

"你是对的，Aaron，斯人已逝，无论怎样做，我们都不能让他们复活。何况这是他们自己做出的选择，我们更应该把精力放在活着的人身上。"

"是呵，我们也可以让死者得到安宁。"Hotch注视着老人，

"但如果死者家属清楚了为什么他们的亲人会突然离开他们，对他们来讲也是一种安慰，有助于他们疗伤。"

老人低头沉思了一会儿，

"你会看到的，我们会尽力帮助他们的亲人。因为他们也是我们的亲人。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

午餐后，会议从三点钟开始，整个过程中，都是Ruth和Edmond，两位咨询公司顾问在介绍"员工疗伤拯救计划"。在座的人中除了Henry Schmit, 其他人很少发言，也许他们早已经读过了这一臃长的类似于励志演讲的计划，Hotch甚至觉的这整份计划是读给他一个人听的。让他同时感到惊讶的是整个计划中丝毫没有提及到如何应对媒体，应对对外客户和消费者的公关危机，从头至尾是包括"倾听，恳谈，安慰，疏导，激励"的五步骤，及每个级别，层面的负责人和行动时间表。

会议一直进行到六点钟后才由Roland宣告结束。

Hotch随着大家走出会场，

"Hotchner探员。"

Hotch回过头，是市场营销总监Paul Thompson，

"Hotchner探员，我能跟你谈谈吗？"

"当然可以。"

"我们可以到我办公室去。"

Hotch随着Paul走进他的办公室，Paul关上门，

"请坐，Hotchner探员。" Hotch坐了下来，Paul迟疑着，

"你知道吗？Hotchner探员，我感觉糟透了。"

"我可以理解。"

"我手下的两个人死了，Eliza和Brendan，人们认为我应该对这两个人的死负责任。"

"Thompson先生，我今天来这里不是作为调查犯罪的警察或FBI的探员而来的，我到这里来更不是来对你个人进行指控的。"

"多谢你的理解，Hotchner探员。我并不是说人们认为我亲手杀死了这两个人，从某种意义上来说，我只是和大家想的一样，我对这两个人的死负有一定的责任。"

Hotch看着他，等待他继续说下去，

"毕竟他们二人和我一起工作，我的人在我的管理下自杀死了，人们会问'你难道不感到内疚吗？'"

"你感到内疚吗？Thompson先生？"

"我当然感到内疚，我也是有良知的人。"

"Thompson先生，我并没有否认这一点。只是你能告诉我你责怪自己的地方在哪里吗？"

"首先，Eliza的死，我不够关心我下属的生活，我是个古板的人，Hotchner探员，我从来对我下属的私生活不予过问。"

"尊重别人的隐私并没有错。"

"实际上，我也故意和Eliza拉开一定的距离，"

"因为她是个美丽的女人？"

"不！不只如此，Hotchner探员，你是局外人，我可以跟你开诚布公，Eliza是从Roland那里调到我这里来给我当助理的，你明白吗？她并不是我招聘的助理，她是Roland派给我的。"

"这有什么特别的吗？"

"我想也许我心胸狭窄，但我就是认为Roland把她派给我是来监视我的。这下可好，监视我的人自杀了，不是被我这个被监视的老板逼的跳楼又是谁逼的呢？"

"你有跟她谈过，给她施加过压力吗？"

"我暗示过她，施加压力？上帝作证，从来没有。你知道Eliza是个有魅力的女人，但她本身并不简单，有时美丽的女人是一种麻烦，给她自己，给别人都能找来麻烦。"

"你觉得Eliza的死是她给自己招来的麻烦？"

"我并没有这么说，Hotchner探员，这不是我的意思。"

"对不起。我不肯定我听懂了。 那好，Thompson先生，有关Brendan的死你是怎么想的？"

"我想我很难说清。"

"为什么？"

"因为同样的，几乎所有的人都认为是我间接地杀死了他。难道不是吗？你看，Brendan不是我的心腹，我从来没把他当成得力干将，不是说他不聪明，他太聪明了，太能干了，但也太灼灼逼人，太野心勃勃了。所有的人都知道Brendan早晚会取代我的位置，"

Thompson摇摇头，苦笑了一下，

"人们会说我嫉妒他，所以想法排挤他。实际上，坦率地讲，我从内心来讲是有一点，你知道吗？ 他是Roland的好朋友，我也不能抢功，我们公司现在最畅销的减肥食品实际上是他和Roland一起搞出来的，还在集团得了一个创新奖，营养协会也拿了奖，我们60％的利润都来源于这个产品。是，我是感到不舒服，他的存在让我觉得有威胁，但除了冷落他以外，我并没有用手中的权利整过他，冷落一个人并不会逼得他跳楼，对不对？"

"Thompson先生，你需要明白你并不需要告诉我这些。"

"没关系，Hotchner探员，我只是希望能跟人把这些话讲出来，一个局外人。即使我不讲，这公司里也会有人讲给你听。"

"实际上到现在为止，你是唯一跟我讲到死者的人。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Hotch走出Thompson的办公室，看到走廊的另一头Caroline在等着他，

"真是漫长的一天，不是吗？Hotchner探员。"

"我想对你们来讲现在是很特殊的时期。"

"所以我们才需要你的帮助。没有关系，总会过去的，特别是还有你的帮助。"Caroline面带微笑直视着Hotch的眼睛，

Hotch没有试图避开女人的目光，他面无表情地注视着她，开口道，

"实际上，我并不知道我能在这里帮上什么忙。"

Caroline感到有点无趣，将目光从Hotch的脸上移开，

"不早了，可怜的Paul, 占用了你不少时间，我们还为你安排了欢迎晚餐，Hotchner探员，"她脸上重新挂上了职业性的微笑，

"谢谢你们的好意。我想'欢迎'一词对我们双方来讲都不是很适当，我真心地希望自己不出现在你们这里，你们想必也如此。晚餐还是免了吧。你说的对，今天真是漫长的一天，我想我需要回酒店休息，再见！Caroline!"

说完，Hotch朝Caroline点了下头作为道别，然后大步流星地朝电梯走去。

Hotch坐电梯下到地下车库，因为早已过了下班时间，车库里的不少车位空着，车库里显得空旷而安静， 只有他的脚步声在车库回响。 Hotch径直朝停着纽约分部借给他的SUV的车位走去。

当他穿过车道时，突然有引擎声响起，他侧头看去，一辆黑色的轿车在车道中朝他全速地冲过来。车的前灯打开，照得他眼前一片白光，他不得不抬起手遮住强光，他正要疾步躲闪，车子却在离他十来米的距离嘎然停住了，车前灯仍旧大开，直射着他，使他看不请车内坐着的人。

"嘿！FBI！被请来的FBI? 你到这里来是来替他们擦屁股的还是来替他们遮丑的？也许两者兼顾？"

"你是谁？"

"这并不重要，死的人比我重要多了，你难道不想知道究竟他们为什么死，究竟是怎么死的吗？"

"你是谁，你都知道些什么？"

"一个信使，带个信儿给你。"

"什么信？谁让你带给我的？"

"你相信'自杀'的说法吗？"

"为什么这样问？你是谁？你知道些什么？"

"只是想告诉你，你拿着纳税人付给你的工资不应该光为他们盖屎。"

"你都知道些什么？"

"你是FBI，不是吗？你为什么不自己去查查清楚！"

"但你是..."

Hotch的话还没说完，那辆车已经发动起来，Hotch急闪身，车子飞速地从他身边开过，一眨眼，已经消失在车道拐角处。匆忙中，Hotch只记下了车牌的后四位尾数。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"你第一天的感觉如何？"Rossi在电话中问，

"印象深刻。"Hotch坐在酒店房间的床上，手里翻弄着卷宗，

"反是FBI出现的地方，FBI都会成为焦点。"

"这并不新奇，不是吗？"

"当然，我是被唤来作为焦点的。"

"你也许需要一些帮手？"

"我肯定需要，只是我在这里并不是那个做决定的人。"

"如果你需要什么的话，任何的帮助，无论什么时间，立刻打电话给我。"

"Dave，"

"怎么了？Hotch。"

"别担心。"

"我没有！从某种程度上讲，你还算是个律师，你可以处理。"

"我需要你让Gacia查一个车牌号，我只记下了后四位，让她查查这辆车是否属于在这家公司工作的某位雇员。"

"Hotch，到底发生了什么？"

"我一时还说不清，只是让Gacia尽快查出车的主人，然后告诉我。还有，不要给我打手机，让她发短信给我。"

"好吧。Hotch..."

"晚安！Dave。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

九点钟，来上班的人陆陆续续地到了。Hotch站在公司的茶水间，给自己冲了一杯咖啡，他的手机响了起来，一条短信，是Gacia，想必她昨天夜里就开夜车开始了车牌号的查找，他打开短信，短信的内容让他一时摸不着头脑，

"Hi! Bossman，you watched 《Walking Dead》yesterday,call me when you can。"

（老板，你昨天看了《行尸走肉》，如果方便，给我打电话。"）

Hotch正看着短信思索着，有人走进了茶水间。

"Hotchner探员，早上好！"

"早上好！Hotchner探员。"

是销售总监和行政主管两人一起走了进来。

"早上好！"Hotch收起手机，看着面前的两个人，两位经理面面相觑地迟疑着，都在等着另一个人先说话，最后还是销售总监先开了口，

"Hotchner探员，你是否认为我们应该跟你谈谈？"

"为什么？"

"我们知道Paul找你谈过了。"

"是，Thompson先生找我谈过。"

"所以我们也应该跟你谈一谈。"

"如果你们愿意跟我谈谈，我并不反对，但我不太清楚你们希望跟我谈什么？"

"我们的手下都有...你知道..."

"是，我知道。"

"所以，也许，也许我们也应该找你谈谈。"

"是因为Thompson先生和我谈过话，所以你们也想谈谈。"Hotch看着面前支支吾吾的两个人，

"我希望说明一点，我是应贵公司的要求来的，尽管我还不太清楚贵公司要我来的原因，我没有权利要求你们对我做出任何解释，你们也并不需要找我澄清什么。但如果你们需要聆听者，我很愿意做那个聆听者，聆听你们对死者的了解，和你们的感受，如果你们愿意。"

"Hotchner探员，Haward, Bill,早上好！"Caroline出现在茶水间门口，

"我想通知你们，我们十点钟召开媒体见面会议。"

"媒体见面？今天上午十点？" Haward和Bill几乎同时惊讶地问，

"是，今天上午十点。"Caroline朝两个人瞥去一眼责备的目光，

"一个小时之后，请大家做好准备。"

"一个小时做准备？"Bill仿佛不相信自己的耳朵，

"这是谁的决定？"Haward显然地流露出不满，

"董事会，公司最高管理层的决定。"Caroline冷冷地说，说完，转身出了茶水间。

"对不起，Hotchner探员，很抱歉..."

"没关系。"Hotch理解地点点头，心想Gacia决不是昨晚唯一加班熬夜的人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

媒体见面会仍旧在前一天的会议室举行。Hotch发现公司上层人物露面的少了几个，董事长Schmit没有出现，财会总监，市场营销总监，质量技术总监全部没有出现，令人惊讶地是居然人事总监也不见了踪影，出现在媒体面前的只有Roland，Caroline和销售总监Harward,但律师们和咨询公司的人一个都不缺。 不可否认，这仪表堂堂，风度翩翩的两男一女搭配在一起倒像一道亮丽的风景。

Caroline在所有的人坐定后站起身来，

"大家好！不幸的是，今天我们请大家来不同与以往，我们通常请大家来是为了通过大家给消费者传递喜讯，但今天我们请大家来是因为大家想必已经从其他渠道听到了关于我公司发生的不幸，我在此向大家证实我公司确实有七名员工因为工作或生活的压力选择了结束生命。这对我们公司，一家一贯以人为本的公司来讲是一个巨大的不幸，打击和损失。我们也对此深感遗憾，内疚和责任。我们要通过这些不幸进行深刻地反思，反思我们管理上的疏忽，反思我们对员工缺乏的应有的关爱。更重要的是我们要采取积极措施避免此类悲剧的重演。我们希望大家知道我们正在着手进行"员工关怀及拯救计划"，我们的管理层也会因此做出相应的调整，我们还要帮助那些不幸的员工家属，因为这些员工也是我们的家人。请问大家有什么问题吗？"

"请问贵公司认为造成这些惨剧的主要原因是什么呢！是不是应该有人为此负主要责任？"

"我们很难对员工的心理因素在事后做出判断，但他们是我们的员工，正如我刚才所说的我们公司对此感到深深的负疚，我们很难将此归结为某个管理成员的失职，但我们确实有一个高级管理层成员今天引咎辞职，我们的营销总监Paul Thompson已经递交了辞呈，引咎辞职，虽然董事会和高级管理层并不认为他应该为此负责任。"

Hotch听到这里猛然一惊，真是太迅速了，Paul Thompson在什么时候递的辞呈呢？在他们昨晚结束谈话时Thompson并没有提到过一个字，也没有流露出丝毫要辞职的迹象。在这种时刻主动请辞，无疑于将整个事件的焦点全部引到了Thompson自己一个人的身上。

"请问Thompson先生已经离开公司了吗？"有记者问了Hotch想问的问题，

"是的，从今天起他已经正式离开公司了。"

"请问贵公司希望对那些家属们说些什么？"

"我们感到非常难过。我们无比地惋惜他们的家人做出这样令人痛心的选择。尽管我们的家人离开了我们，但生活要继续，我们在怀念他们的同时必须坚强，继续我们的人生。"

"所以贵公司要求死者家属坚强？不要过分纠结？"一个记者带着讽刺的语调问，

"请问贵公司真能体谅死者家属的心情和他们的损失吗？"

"先生，我们体谅他们的损失，尤其是我个人，我以我自身的经历更能体会到他们的心情，因为我曾经失去过我的家人，就在我的面前，我的丈夫...我的丈夫..."Caroline似乎哽咽着说不下去了，Roland立刻抚慰地拍了拍Caroline的手，

"对不起，我有点激动，如果没有别的问题的话，我们今天就到这里。"

Hotch注视着在座的人，似乎没有人能不被讲到伤心处而动情的美丽女人的哀伤所打动，而不表示出同情，记者们都知趣地住了嘴。Hotch不得不佩服，这是一个成功的恰到好处的媒体发布会。

Hotch走到无人的走廊尽头，按了个号码，电话立刻被接了起来，

"Gacia,这是个玩笑吗？我是说你的短信。"

"是的，先生，不， 先生，我是说这是也不是..."

"Gacia？！"

"你让我查的那辆车，我查到了，但这真是有点吓人，我是说非常，非常吓人..."

"Gacia!"

"对不起，先生。那辆车不属于任何人，那辆车是租车行的，"

"这并不奇怪。"

"不， 奇怪的是租车的人，租车的是个死人，租车的人是第七个自杀的人，Carl Vanhogen。"

"Hotchner探员！"

Caroline在走廊的另一头喊，

"我要走了，晚上打电话给你。"Hotch说完，挂上了电话，迎着Caroline走去。

"Hotchner，我们的董事长要亲自见两位死者家属，希望你能参加。"

"当然。"Hotch点点头，

"哦，另外，Caroline,如果有可能，能否每天将第二天的日程安排提前给我？"Hotch注视着Caroline。

"对不起，我们应该这样做！只是这一两天有些手忙脚乱，希望你能谅解。"

"我可以理解。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

女人走进来，让Hotch印象深刻的是那女人一张写满凄苦的脸，丈夫的死显然在岁月的沧桑之外又将她那已不年轻的脸揉皱了很多。

Schmit迎了上去，用双手握住了女人的手，

"Vanhogen夫人，你好吗？我对您的损失感到非常非常遗憾。来，坐下来，你需要喝点什么？"

"不！谢谢！"女人干巴巴地说并坐了下来，

"孩子们还好吗？ 实在抱歉，我应该自己到你家去看望你和孩子们。"女人低着头，沉默着，尽管隔着一定的距离，Hotch还是能感觉到女人似乎在颤抖，一种除了悲伤之外还搀杂着其他说不清的东西让女人有些发抖。

"真是可怕的悲剧，突然就这样失去了亲人。我们完全可以体谅你的痛苦，我们当中的人，包括我自己和Caroline都曾经历过失去亲人，失去伴侣的痛苦，这种痛苦不是其他人可以想象的，我希望你知道你丈夫不只是你的家人，也是我们的家人，我们的家人遭遇了不幸，我们有义务去帮助他们。"老人向财会总监递了个眼神，财会总监走上前递过一张支票，

"Vanhogen夫人，这是公司的一点资助，希望能对你和孩子有些帮助，帮你们度过难关。"

女人接过支票，突然嚎啕大哭起来，那是一种发自肺腑，痛彻心底的哭嚎。女人的两只手死死抓住那张支票，仿佛那是她丈夫留在世间的一件遗物，泪水如雨注一般从脸上流淌下来，Hotch的心仿佛被一只手狠很地攥了一把。

就这样哭嚎了几分钟后，女人站起身来，不看任何人，一言不发地朝外走，所有的人都僵持在那里。看着女人的背影，Hotch沉思了一下， 然后朝Schmit的方向看了一眼，跟出门去，他在走廊上跟上了女人，

"Vanhogen夫人，"

女人默默转过头望着他，

"我是FBI BAU的Hotchner探员，请节哀！"他掏出了一张名片递过去，

"如果有任何需要帮助的地方，请给我打电话。"

"你还有孩子们，他们需要你，你要坚强。"女人止住了泪水，抬头看着Hotch，让Hotch惊讶的是那目光和刚才被悲哀摧跨的神情显然不同，那目光里有一种说不出的异样的冷酷和坚毅，

"Hotchner探员，我会为孩子们坚强的，我不会辜负Carl。"

"Vanhogen夫人，"Hotch沉吟了一下，

"Carl，你丈夫平日有什么朋友可以帮助你吗？"

"没有！"她回答的很快，"Carl是个很内向的人，他没有什么朋友，再见！Hotchner探员。"说完，她迅速转身离开了。

Hotch回到会议室，他感到会议室内众人齐刷刷的目光盯着他，在这明显充满不满的目光注视下，他不动声色地保持着他一贯严肃和冷漠的表情。

"Hotchner探员，你觉得怎么样？"Schmit以他那充满权威的声调开口到，

"贵公司的慷慨让我印象深刻。"

"当然，因为我们应该支持我们的家人。但我不是问这个，我是问你觉得Vanhogen夫人会怎样？你不是刚刚和她谈过话。"

"先生，我对她表示了我的同情，希望没有什么不妥的地方，"Hotch直视Schmit，"正如你所说的，Schmit先生，一个曾经失去家人的人对另一个有同样遭遇的人表示的应有的同情。"

"当然，你应该这样做，我们都应该这样做。" Roland出来打着圆场，

"Hotchner探员，你觉得Vanhogen夫人会挺过这个难关吗？"

"她会的！我个人觉得她是个坚强的女人，何况她还有孩子，为了她的孩子们她也会选择坚强。"

"很好！非常好！你这样说让我觉得放心了。我很担心，一个单身母亲因为过度悲痛做出不理智的事情。"

"先生，Audrey的儿子到了。"Caroline提醒到，

"让他进来。"

房门打开，一部轮椅被推了进来，轮椅上坐着一位大约十五，六岁的少年，进门时，他还在与推轮椅的人争执着，

"我说过了，我可以自己来。"

"年轻人，让我帮你。"轮椅后一名身材高大的中年人坚持着，

"让我再说一遍，我不需要你的帮助，我可以自己来。"少年用有些愠怒的口气说。

轮椅上的少年一头漆黑的卷发覆盖在有些苍白的额头上，清秀，线条分明的五官此刻蕴涵着忧伤和恼怒，他的上半身发育很正常，双肩已经显示出方正的轮廓，但下半身，两条腿却如两根细细的面条一样无力地垂在轮椅上。

"孩子，我是Schmit."

"我知道你是谁。你叫我来干什么？"

"你母亲的事，我感到很难过。"

"哦！真的吗？"少年直视着Schmit，

"当然，你母亲是个优秀的员工，在这里效力了很多年..."

"我想我母亲的追悼会已经开过了，你们公司并没人去参加，我也不希望来这里听你的悼词。"

"我很抱歉，我没能早点知道，听着，孩子，我们觉得有义务帮助你，特别是考虑到你的状况，"

"我不需要你的帮助，我需要我的母亲，你能把她还给我吗？"

"孩子，我知道你很难过，但无论怎样我们都不能让死去的人复活。"Schmit转身从财会总监手里拿过支票，

"拿着，孩子，希望这可以帮助你度过难关。"

少年注视着那张五十万美元的支票，突然冷笑了一声，

"你以为我需要你的钱吗？我需要的是我的母亲，这张支票能代替我的母亲吗？我之所以今天来是要告诉你，我要真相，既然你不能把我母亲还给我，至少把真相给我，我要知道我母亲到底是怎么死的，告诉我真相！"

"嘿，孩子，不要不知好歹无理取闹。"站在轮椅后面的中年人说话了，同时把双手放在轮椅扶手上，

少年转过头，从坐着的轮椅上仰头直视着这个高大健壮的中年人，然后并没有扬高声调，而是一板一眼地说，

"把你的手从我的轮椅上拿开！"中年人将手缩了回去。

少年的双手用力转动着轮椅的车轮朝门外走，当路过Hotch身边时，他停了下来，注视着Hotch身上的卡片，又将目光转到Hotch脸上，Hotch感觉到那种目光完全不像出自于一个少年，那目光饱含了一种男子汉的成熟和无畏。

"FBI?希望你没从他们手里接过过支票。我母亲决不会自杀，我要真相！"少年的轮椅出了门，室内是几分钟的沉默。

"典型的PTSD?"有人在Hotch背后说，

Hotch转过头，看到那个曾要推轮椅的中年人站在他身后，他那短寸的头发和笔直的身板明确地告诉Hotch这是一个前海军陆战队队员，

"并不准确。"Hotch看着他回答到，

"男孩的经历并不完全符合PTSD的症状。"

"Hotchner探员，我是Joe，保安部经理。"

"Hotchner探员，忘了给你介绍，Joe，我们的保安部经理，他曾是伊拉克战争的英雄。"Schmit说，

"是'海湾战争'， Hotchner探员，第一次伊拉克战争。"

"很荣幸认识你，Joe，但悲伤并不一定就是PTSD。"

"也许你是对的，毕竟你是这方面的专家。"Hotch似乎听出了Joe的话外音，

"请问， Joe,你的专长是什么？"

"你知道,保安部，确保公司的安全。"

"当然！但坦率地讲，我并不认为这男孩会对贵公司的安全造成任何威胁。"Hotch冷冷地说，他转过身，对着Schmit,

"Schmit先生，到现在我还不算很清楚我能在这里帮上什么忙。但我想也许对所有死者的家属来讲，最难的是如何接受现实，也许帮助他们了解了死者死前的精神状况和想法，就是还给他们真相的一种方式， 可以帮助他们接受并面对现实。"

"你是对的，非常好，Hotchner探员，非常好！"

"作为行为和心理分析人员，我可以帮助你们做死者的心理和行为分析，但我一个人恐怕难以胜任，我需要帮助。"

"任何帮助，只要你需要，任何事，只要可以对死者的家属进行安慰。"

"我需要让我小组的成员到这里来，加入我，尽快完成对七名死者的心理和行为分析。而这需要你的同意，Schmit先生。"

Schmit和其他人沉默着，

"我不需要太多人，只要再有两个人帮助我就足够了。"Hotch直视着Schmit,

"Schmit先生，这对你是个问题吗？"

"不是，当然不是问题，Hotchner探员，你们是为了帮助我们，完全没有问题，Caroline可以帮你安排。"

"谢谢！"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Joe显然将他的工作做得很好，办公室，走廊，特别是地层进门的大厅，到处是摄像头。 他迈步走出写字楼，监视器的镜头肯定扑捉到了他的行踪，但他没有什么可以顾及的，他刚刚收到一个短信 ，是他到达后第二天的第二个信使的短信，

"Hotchner探员，办公楼前见，请一定前来！"

短信没有署名。

他走出办公楼，门前没有人在等他，

"Hotchner探员，向右转，然后向前走。"

Hotch转过头，看到离办公楼大门口三十多米远的地方，站着一个三十岁左右的年轻女人，

"向前走，再向前走，Hotchner探员。"

"请问你是谁？"Hotch问，

"再向前走，停下来，就停在那里，Hotchner探员，你站立的地方就是二月十四日情人节那天，Brendan摔下来躺的地方，当然，血迹早就擦干净了。"

"你是Brendan的未婚妻？"

"不能算未婚妻，因为他还没来得及向我求婚就死在了你站的地方。而我当时就站在这里，离他不到二十米。"

"我非常抱歉。"

"Hotchner探员，这话我已经听得太多了，光抱歉不够，Brendan不是自杀的，有人杀死了他。"

"为什么你这样说，你有证据吗？"

"我没有，但作为FBI探员你想一想，有哪一个人会约了女朋友过情人节，然后怀揣着订婚戒指跳楼？Brendan拥有所有值得拥有的一切，爱情，前途，出事前他告诉我他得到了另一家大公司的聘用，是他梦寐以求的营销总监的职位。"

"他从这里辞职了？"Hotch惊讶地问，

"我不清楚，也许还没有，但他说下个月就会到另一家公司就任。你告诉我一个人为什么选择在这种时候自杀？"

"但你有关于谋杀的证据吗？"

"我没有，但任何人都可以推测出来。"

"在法庭上，推测是不能立案的，要指控一定要有证据。"

"那你的工作就是把证据找出来，你是FBI不是吗？你不是到这里来收支票的，对吗？"说完， 女人愤怒地转身离去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"嘿！Hotch，我们都在这儿。"Rossi的声音从电话里传来。

"谢谢你们！Gacia， 告诉我你的发现。"

"Hotch，首先昨晚你真的是在看《行尸走肉》，"

"Gacia, 我没有！我在听。"

"我肯定你没有。我肯定你也不会喜欢。"

"没人喜欢看《行尸走肉》，Gacia，说正经的。"是Morgan的声音，

"谁说的，我就喜欢看《行尸走肉》。"Reid在电话中说到，

"嘿！伙计们，我们在这儿讨论的是死去的尸体，注意力集中，Hotch在等着。"Rossi扬高的声音里带着严肃。

"Hotch，车子确实是在Carl死的前一天租的，135美元一周，我联系了租车行，车子是昨天夜里还的。"

"在给我递了信之后开车的人把车子还了。Gacia..."

"先生，我问了租车行，他们有监控录象，只是要费点周折。"

"今天我见到了Carl的遗孀，她的神情和举止让我有些不解，不光是悲伤，我一时也说不清楚，只是有种异样的感觉，当我问到她Carl是否有什么朋友时，她回答的很快，立刻否认没有。Gacia..."

"是，先生，监控录象我会搞到，然后把照片发给你。"

"Rossi，我可以单独跟你谈两句吗？"

"当然！"

"嘿！Hotch，你肯定不需要我们帮忙？"Morgan在电话中问，

"Morgan，别担心，如果我需要，会告诉你们的。"

"Hotch，你是怎么想的？"

"三个人，Brendan的未婚妻，Audrey的儿子，那个身份不明开着Carl车的人，都传递给我同样的信息。再加上Carl的妻子的表现，都说明他杀不是空穴来风，但又没有任何证据。我目前不能着手进行任何调查，只能做做死者心理和行为分析，但全部资料都是这家公司提供的，可以说无懈可击。"

"也许从死者家属那里可以再得到点其他的线索。"

"Dave,我需要你明天和Strauss谈一谈。"

"谈什么？"

"我需要Gacia和Reid在Gacia找到租车行的照片后到这里来。"

"Reid和Gacia？你肯定？"

"是的。"

"两个最不像FBI探员的人，或者说两个根本不算是探员的人，有趣的挑选。好吧，你给了我一个不简单的任务，我会去找她谈。"

"Dave，谢谢！"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Hotch注意到从他进屋，将死者的卷宗摊在桌上起，桌子对面的人就没对那有死者照片的卷宗看上一眼，实际上，他对面人的目光在刻意地回避着。

"那么，先生，你能告诉我为什么是他吗？为什么是Havard吗？

"请称我Dan。"销售总监朝Hotch苦笑了一下，

"Dan，你为什么开除Havard呢？"

"不是他就是别人，如果我知道...也许我会选别人。"

"对不起，什么？选他还是选别人？"

"我们是有指标的，Hotch探员。"

"你指的指标是开除员工的指标？"

"你为什么会感到惊奇？Hotchner探员，难道FBI不精简人员吗？怪不得纳税人得交越来越多的钱。"

"所以到年底你要选择人开除？那你为什么选了Havard呢？是他的业绩不好吗？还是表现不好？"

"我不知道！"

"你不知道？"

"论业绩他虽然不算是最好的，但多少年以来也一直完成的不错。表现吗？也说不出他有什么不好的地方，也许...可能...可能是因为他是个挺无聊，很无趣的人。"

"一个人因为无趣被开除吗？"

"我也说不清。Havard就是让人感到非常无趣的那种，不是很合群，作为销售来讲缺乏激情。"

"你刚才说他的业绩不错。"

"业绩是还可以，但他就是和大家没有什么共同点。总让人觉得他怪怪的。说他无趣，是因为如果你看看他的履历，他居然在一家公司一呆就是二十五年，什么人二十五年中没跳过一次槽。"

"难道他对公司的忠诚也是错吗？"

"他是个忠诚的人，对公司忠诚，对家庭忠诚，和他前妻结婚十六年，但到后来前妻也嫌他无聊而甩了他。一个人连守住妻子的能力都没有，你能指望他有什么能力。"

"也许那是因为他把时间和精力都贡献给了企业。"

"但没有人让他这样做。他和妻子离婚后总是郁郁寡欢，显得更无趣了。"

"Dan,你的团队平均年龄有多大？"

"三十四岁，三十五岁，而他是其中年龄最大的一个，比几乎所有的人大出十岁。"

"对不起，Dan，你多大？"

"三十九岁。"

"你在这家公司干了几年了？"

"五年，我是猎头聘来的。"

"你会不会时不时地觉得领导Havard不像领导别人一样，不是特别舒服？Havard有违抗过你的命令吗？"

"那倒没有，他只是不给人亲和感。"

"不像你其他的属下一样有亲和感。你更愿意与让你感觉有亲和感的员工一起工作？"

"不完全是，你想想，Havard工龄比别人长，所以工资和补贴也比别人高，算一算就知道...等等... 等等...你是什么意思？Hotchner探员，你想为Havard的死谴责我么？"

"Dan，是你提出要进行这次谈话的，我并没想指责你什么。只是我想知道，Dan，你为Havard感到难过吗？"

"Hotchner探员，他的死不是我的责任，我又没杀他！坦白地讲，我并不为他感到难过和内疚！"

"那，Dan，我真应该为你感到难过！"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

那个人在屋里焦躁地踱着步子，沉默着。Hotch双臂交叉在胸前，冷静地注视着他。过了良久，他终于开口了，

"Hotchner探员，我想Dan应该告诉你了？"

"告诉我什么？"

"是人事部，可以说是'恺撒'的命令，在年底前按指标裁人。"

"'恺撒'？"

"对不起！是Schmit先生。"

"你们称Schmit先生'恺撒'？"

"是。但别误会，没什么恶意。他本人也知道，好像还满喜欢这个称号的。"

"我肯定他喜欢。"

"有时候...做生意有时候就是这个样子，Dan肯定跟你说了同样的话，有时要做出选择，你是经理，你不得不做出选择，就像抽签，只不过是你替别人抽，替别人抽生死签。"

"你不要告诉我你是以抽签的形式来开除员工的？"

"差不太多。"

"差不太多？"

"我选了几次，每次选中的人都多少有些于心不忍，最后选中了她。"

"她的名字是Fiona，你不会这么快就把她的名字忘了吧？"

"当然没忘Fiona Franky，F*ucking Fattie，傻X肥姐。"那个看上去缺少几分斯文而多了几分暴躁的人居然咧开嘴，露出了一丝粗俗的笑容，

"平日里你就是这样称呼你的员工的？主管先生，我记得我好像在这里听到过'以人为本'的说教？"

Hotch知道Bill在公司中只是个中层主管，算不上高级经理，但Bill的言行举止还是出乎他的意料。听到用如此粗鲁肮脏的语言来称呼一个已经死去的员工，Hotch几乎按捺不住他的愤怒。

"对不起！只是个愚蠢的笑话。"

"被你开除的员工跳楼自杀了，你觉得这很可笑吗？"

"是她自己要跳楼的，我怎么会知道，我又不能拦着她。不错，我是开除了她，换了你会怎么做，你不知道她那副邋邋遢遢的德行，三十几岁了连个男朋友都没有。"

"我不知道贵公司录用人的标准还包括性别相貌和婚姻状况的要求，据我所知这似乎与法律规定有偏差。何况贵公司如Schmit先生所说的要'以人为本'。"

"我想你到我们公司来是来帮助我们的。"

"正是！而且我正在帮助你。"

"怎么帮？指控我搞歧视？"

"我并没有权利来指控你什么，而且死者已经不可能提出任何指控了，我只是试图告诉你，作为人，我们应该互相尊重，死者是和你一样的人，无论生前还是死后，都值得其他人的尊重。我想我们的谈话可以到此结束了，先生！"说完，Hotch转身甩门而去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Hotch注视着自己面前的两张照片，此刻对照片上的这两个人是自己选择结束生命的事实他已经没有任何的怀疑。罪恶与愧疚，恐惧与妥协，绝望与抗争，以死来抗议或以死来做最后的抗争，这是多数自杀者做出决定的几种原因。面前照片上的两张脸都似乎都在无声地向他倾诉着他们的绝望。没有遗书留下来，那是因为在这个世界上没有任何人会在乎他们的存在，也没有任何人会理会他们的悲伤和绝望。

有人在敞开的玻璃门上敲了敲，

"Hotchner探员，"Hotch抬起头，是Roland，

"午餐时间到了，我知道你不喜欢特别的安排，为什么你和我不一起到地下的员工餐厅去就餐呢？我可以告诉你，这家餐厅虽然比不上我们顶楼行政餐厅的考究，但提供的午餐可以说是全纽约一流的工作午餐，你试一试就知道了。"

"好的。"Hotch收拾起卷宗，站起身来。

位于地下一层的员工餐厅尽管大的惊人，但还是人头攒动，显得有点拥挤。单点和自助餐一应俱齐，丰富的冷盘和甜点，吱吱作响，飘着烤肉香气的烧烤吧，甚至还供应红酒和白酒。

两个人取了餐盘在长长的等候队伍里排起队来。

"你肯定会喜欢这里的，我就宁肯到这里就餐也不愿意到顶层有服务生的行政餐厅，这里很有人气，还可以和碰到的同事聊上几句。但Schmit先生，"Roland看了Hotch一眼，笑了一下，

"他们肯定告诉你了，我们的'恺撒大帝'，不喜欢这里，这就是为什么我们还要有一个行政人员餐厅。"

"请原谅我的唐突，Schmit先生被称为'恺撒大帝'，那么你呢？Roland， 'Mark Anthony'？"

"哈哈，Hotchner探员，你看上去很严肃，但还真是有幽默感，这儿没有'Mark Anthony'这个人，我只是个'恺撒'忠实的仆人，生活在他的光环和阴影之下的经理人。"

"对不起，先生，你要什么？猪排还是牛排？"Hotch发现已经排到了他的个儿，

"牛排。谢谢！"

"七分熟可以吗？"

"很好，谢谢。"

"你要些酱汁吗？蘑菇汁还是胡椒汁？"

"请给我胡椒汁。"

"英明的选择。"站在餐台前的服务员舀起了一大勺黑呼呼，浓浓的酱汁，朝着Hotch端着的餐盘高高地倒下去，飞溅起的酱汁溅落到Hotch的白衬衣和领带上，

"对不起！先生，我非常抱歉！"那个服务员说着，Hotch注视着他，在他的语调和表情中没有发现任何真诚的歉疚成份，甚至表情中还夹杂着几分幸灾乐祸。

"嘿！你为什么不小心点？你要我去向你的经理投诉吗？"Roland对服务员说，

"我已经说过了，我很抱歉，先生，请原谅我的疏忽。"

"先生，你的道歉我接受了。Hotch说，

"可是你为什么..."Roland气愤地想再说些什么，被Hotch拦住了，

"这没有什么，Roland。"两个人端着餐盘，找地方坐下来，Roland看着Hotch那雪白的衬衫上染上的几片污迹，

"我很抱歉。也许我们应该到行政餐厅去吃。我忘了告诉你，这家餐厅是第三方公司，不是我们自己的，饭菜是做的不错，但就是服务质量太差了点。"

"没关系。"

"Hotchner探员，我对今天早晨发生在你和我下属之间的谈话也表示抱歉。"

"为什么？"

"其实不是道歉，而是感到羞愧，让你发现了我们公司经理层的素质。"

"是的，我也对这样的素质替你们感到难过。"

"所以我们要进行整改。我告诉你公司已经决定让Bill离开公司了，而且立即生效。"

午餐过后，Hotch跟着Roland回到了他的办公室。Hotch不住地打量着他那白衬衫上引人注目的污迹。Roland观察到了那个探员烦恼的表情，他心里明白面前的这个男人除了对工作的严谨和专注之外，对自己的个人仪表也没有丝毫的忽略和懈怠。

Roland拿起电话，拨了一个号码，

"Julia，可以到我这儿来一下吗？"

在他放下电话后，门口一个身材苗条，漂亮的女孩出现了，

"Hotchner探员，这是我的助理Julia，Julia，你们女孩子里有没有谁有常用的那种一喷灵去污液，我想Hotchner探员需要那个，你知道楼下餐厅星级服务员搞脏了Hotchner探员的衬衣。"

"好的，我去问一下。"

过了一会儿，女孩真的拿着一个小瓶子出现了。

"谢谢！"Hotch从她手里接过来，

"不用客气。"

Hotch走到洗手间，按照说明，将喷剂喷到衬衫上，过了一会儿，又用沾了水的纸巾去清洗，但让他沮丧的是没有用，那一片不容忽视的污点仍旧牢牢地附着在衬衣上，甚至连颜色都没有变浅。他无可奈何地摇摇头，放弃了再次尝试。

他回到Roland的办公室，女孩还在那里，他把喷剂还给她，

Roland和女孩都惊讶地注视着他那衬衫上依旧存在的污迹，

"谢谢！恐怕这种酱汁太顽固了。"Hotch苦笑了一下，女孩从他手里接过喷剂，

"我很抱歉。"

"谢谢你！但，没关系。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Hotch从Roland的办公室出来沿着长长的走廊朝他们给他准备的办公室走去。他看到Bill迎面走来。Bill怀里抱着个纸箱子，Joe在他身后亦步亦趋地跟着。当Bill 看到Hotch的时候他加快了脚步走过来，当他走到Hotch面前，他停下了脚步，

"FBI，这下你满意了吧？我被开除了！这一切多亏了你！"他把手中的纸箱扔在地上，用手指指着Hotch,

"我为你感到难过，尤其是你到现在都不知道你自己其实应该为此负责。"Hotch冷冷地说，

"我对此负责，我家里还有老婆孩子要供养，还有房子贷款要还，你这个狗＊养的，你在看我的笑话！我要你..."说着，Bill突然抡起拳头朝Hotch猛扑过来，这时，一双有力的大手从背后迅速地抓住了Bill的双肩，将他朝后拖去，是Joe, Bill挣扎着，想挣脱开Joe，但高大魁梧的Joe 死死地将他按住，

"够了！Bill，你应该知道攻击联邦探员是联邦罪，要坐牢的，冷静点。"Joe带着威严地说，

Bill松弛下来，

"放开我。放开我。"他嘟囔着，Joe松开了手，

Bill耸耸肩，将身上揉皱的衣服拉直，然后从地上把纸箱子拾起来，他看着Hotch，

"你知道我只是在执行命令，做我的工作。执行上司的命令，做我的工作有什么错？"

"走吧！Bill,我送你出去。"Joe拍拍Bill的肩，

"送我出去，我认识出去的路，我在这里卖了十年的命，不如直说你押解我出去。"

Hotch目送着Bill和Joe消失在电梯口，

"你知道Bill说的也是对的，我们这些人只是在做我们的工作。"Hotch转过头，销售总监Dan站在他身后。

"我们都在做我们自己的工作，先生，但是在我们做我们的工作时候，我们不能因为工作放弃我们的良知和同情。"Hotch与他对视着，平静而又一板一眼地说。

"你说的没错，也许像你指责我们的那样，可能在我们做我们的工作时少了怜悯和同情，但看看结果，我们到底得到了什么！"

"你得到了什么？"Hotch问，Dan苦笑了一声，

"一封警告信，估计做完这个季度的指标就轮到我走了，探员先生，知道你对死者抱有同情，但你什么都改变不了，死的人不能复活，而活人中只有我们几个做了替罪羊。"

"你是说Bill，你，还有Paul？"Dan深深地叹了一口气，转身走了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"Hotchner探员，"Hotch身后传来一个怯生生的声音，Julia手里拿着一个包装袋站在那里，

"Julia。"

"我帮你买了一件衬衣。"

"Julia，谢谢你！你真是想的太周到了，我把钱给你。"

"收据在包装袋里，对不起，我并不知道你喜欢什么样的衬衫，但我替你挑了件蓝色的衬衣，应该也满适合你的。"Julia有点忐忑不安地说，

"这已经非常好了，谢谢你！"Hotch接过包装袋，这个面孔严肃的男人朝Julia露出了他来到纽约后的第一个笑容。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

约定的时间已到，他的手机准时地响了起来。

"嘿！Hotch，你交给我的任务，我去找她谈了。"

"然后呢？她同意了吗？"

"你可以想像她那副拉长的脸，和那拿腔作调的说教，最后，她说要考虑考虑。"

"我为什么一点都不感到奇怪。"

"Gacia在这里，她要和你讲话。"

"先生，我把租车行那天还车人的录像下载了，现在我把照片发到你的电脑上，"

"谢谢！Gacia！"

"只是，先生，我把照片上的人和全公司总部的人都对比了一遍，没找出来这个人是谁，他显然不是这家公司的。"

"我收到了。"Hotch打开了收到的照片，立刻认出了照片上的面孔，

"Gacia,你说的对，他不是这家公司的。"

"先生，这好比大海捞针，我恐怕不知道到哪里去找到这个人。"

"Gacia，不需要，这个人我已经找到了。"

"你已经找到了？"Gacia和Rossi几乎同时困惑地问，

"实际上是他找上了我，他今天中午在餐厅给我送上了一大勺胡椒汁。我现在明白为什么了。"

"Hotcher探员，你在找什么人吗？"Caroline的声音越过鼎沸的人群传过来，

"昨天中午那个烧烤吧的服务员。我想跟他谈谈他的态度问题。" Hotch一面回答一面在烧烤吧中用目光搜寻着，

"嘿，先生，昨天的那个服务员到哪里去了？"

"你是说Sam？他被开除了，好像昨天得罪了一位什么人..."烧烤吧前的服务员说到一半，看看Hotch突然醒悟了什么，

"被开除了？"Hotch很难相信自己所听到的，

"是呵！有人投诉，所以...这下投诉的人总会满意了。"

"也不尽然。"Hotch摇摇头，

Hotch和Caroline各自端着自己的托盘在拥挤的餐厅里找地方，面对面坐了下来，

"我想Roland有点反应过激了。"

"不管怎样，Hotchner探员，你是我们的客人。"

"我不是什么客人，Caroline，我是被要求来协助你们工作的联邦探员。"

"那么也可以说你是我们的合作伙伴。"

"合作？"Hotch用探询的目光注视着她，

"当然，是我们主动提出来和FBI合作的。所以从理论上讲，我们就是合作伙伴的关系。"

"从理论上讲？"

"你瞧，Hotchner探员，我们都理解你同情弱者的感情，你也应该能感觉到，我们公司里所有的人都如此，都是充满同情心的人。"

"坦率地讲，我对此不太确定。"

"如果你是指Bill的话，这就是为什么公司让他离开的原因。但我们其他人与他不同，我们感觉就如同我们自己失去了亲人，Hotchner探员，尤其你我，我们彼此都有过这种痛苦的经历，我们双方比别人对失去亲人的痛苦感受更强烈。"

Caroline像是不经意地将手搭在Hotch的手背上，Hotch朝她的脸和她那只手看了一眼，然后面无表情地轻轻将手从她的手下抽了出来，

"我昨天在媒体发布会上听到过了。但Caroline，我们不应把自己的痛苦搀杂到工作中来，特别是暴露在众人面前来赢得同情和支持。我想每个人都有自己的痛苦遭遇，但每个人对痛苦的理解和感受并不是相同的。"

"恕我直言，Hotchner探员，我发觉你有时让人感觉很冷漠，或许是你太严肃了，所以容易让人造成错觉。"

"这不是错觉，Caroline，我们在工作，工作时需要严肃，特别是涉及到他人的死亡。"

"你看，听了你的话，我甚至感觉难以开口，你周末有什么打算？Hotchner探员，Schmit先生让我邀请你这个周末去打高尔夫，这是我们公司男性管理层的团队建设项目，Roland，Dan, Eric都会去。"

"请你谢谢Schmit先生，我周末还有些书面工作要做。现在，Caroline,让我们来谈谈关于下午召集的主管级座谈会吧。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

两点钟不到，三十多个人陆续到场。Hotch站在一旁仔细观察着与会的主管们。让他感到惊异的是三十多个人走进会议室并没有弄出太大的声响，没有同事之间碰面的招呼或问候，甚至没有看到彼此之间递上一个礼貌的微笑或点头，他们如同一群在超市中无意碰到而不得不齐聚在收银台前等候的陌生人一样，冷漠，互相保持着一定的距离，可以感觉到他们甚至尽力地避免着彼此目光的接触，各自在会议室里找到坐位坐了下来。

FBI的确是个充满办公室政治和权利斗争的地方，但起码各部门之间仍保持着基本的礼貌和友善。联想到自己的团队，Hotch觉得一股暖意涌上来，在BAU，他们之间存在着一种默契，一种无人无事可以阻隔和打破的默契。除了Gacia外，BAU的人们习惯于把对彼此的关怀掩盖起来，深藏不露，但当你面对深渊，面对邪恶时你知道你不会孤独，永远会有人在那里与你肩并肩，背靠背。

Roland先做了开场白，

"如果大家没有被通知到，我在此宣布，我将暂时代管市场营销部，行政部由保安经理Joe代管。我们请FBI的Hotchner探员为大家讲解有关同事间心理危机的预防，发现和救助。"

Hotch从座位上站起身来，

"对不起，我并没有准备讲稿，今天对我来讲是第一次，一次非常特殊的讲座。首先，我并不是心理学专家，我只是从事犯罪心理和犯罪行为的分析，这和真正的心理医生的职业有根本的不同。BAU通常给执法部门和安全部门提供心理侧写的协助和咨询，通过我们的侧写来帮助执法部门和安全部门捕捉罪犯。而今天我被要求做的不是如何阻止犯罪，而是如何预防自杀。"

他稍稍停顿了一下，继续说下去，

"人生中灾难是无法预测的，大多数的时候灾难也是无法防止的。所以，选择坚强也许是我们自己唯一的救助方法。"

Hotch环视着众人，目光从一张又一张木无表情的脸上划过，

"如果说到如何去预防，救助别人，去发现和阻止自己的同事，朋友或亲人做出如此下策的选择，那就需要我们的良知，同情，关怀，理解，宽容，接纳。"

"自杀这种行为除了少数病理原因外，大都有一定的诱因，无外乎生活，事业和健康的原因。自杀者也会表现出一些征兆，如果这时有家庭，朋友或同事的干预，自杀的悲剧是可以避免的，但如果遭遇到不幸或磨难的人身处冷漠和孤独之中，那么孤独加上旁人的冷漠只会加速悲剧发生的速度。"

他最后的一句话终于引起了木然的听众们的一丝反应， 他从几张脸上读出了诧异和不满，

"我不希望大家误认为我在这里谴责所有的人要为死者的死负责，但是也许我们应该通过这些悲剧检讨一下自己，是否我们过于冷漠？对别人的不幸只停留于忽略或一旁的冷眼旁观？是否现代生活的节奏让我们吝啬到不愿意施与几分钟去聆听，理解和同情别人的不幸？我们是否出于为自身利益安全的考虑，尽量去远离那些所谓在生活和事业中陷入麻烦的人？而更有甚之，我们是否对别人的不幸喜闻乐见？幸灾乐祸？将别人的不幸当成自己的排遣？或者在别人不幸的时候推波助澜，在别人坠向深渊时起到了一定的助力作用？"

"Hotchner探员， 你是说所谓的'Schadenfreude'症状？ 我听说过'Schadenfreude'这种说法， 好像在人的大脑空间中确实存在，实际上就是把欢乐建立在别人的痛苦上，是人性黑暗的一种表现。" 一个看上去很年轻的男人举起手打断了他，

"Therry，你是不是应该让Hotchner探员讲完？"Roland严肃地说，

"没关系。"Hotch做了个手势，表示年轻人可以继续讲下去，

"可是，是否这种'Schadenfreude'的症状只会出现在彼此竞争的环境中，对于彼此不存在利益之争的人，应该没有'Shadenfreude'，不是吗？"

"并不尽然。'Shadenfreude'确实更多地出现在彼此有竞争，利益或利害冲突的人之间，但'Shadenfreude'也揭示了人性弱点中希望旁人比自己更不幸的攀比心理。"

"那么，如果有人嫉恨某人，因为与自己有冲突，而自己在冲突中又得不到优势，会不会就萌生要摧毁别人的想法？" 一个中年女人扬起手来高声说到，

"对不起，夫人，我不明白你在暗示什么？我想我们是在讨论自杀的预防和拯救。"Hotch说，

"我是说如果有人在职场失利，会不会产生摧毁别人的念头？"

"你是在暗示有他杀吗？"

"Nicole，你说话要注意，不能没根据地臆想。"Roland警告着，

"Roland,你可能不知道发生在Eliza身上的事，但我知道..."

"嘿，等一等，Nicole,你不能在这里无中生有！"Roland的声调提高了，

"Eliza死前曾和Julia吵了一架，因为新年晚会排座位的事情。"

"但那事已经解决了！Nicole，你在说些什么？"Hotch看到帮他买衬衫的姑娘Julia猛地从座位上站起身来，

"你在暗示什么,Nicole, 我知道你不喜欢我，但你不会暗示我和Eliza的死有关，仅仅因为排座位的事，我动手杀了她？"

"当你帮联邦探员买衬衣时，你为什么没告诉他，那天新年晚会上，你曾经尾随着Eliza出了宴会厅的门。"

"我...我...我去了趟洗手间。"

"是吗？那一定是另一层的洗手间，因为我跟着去了洗手间，但既没看到Eliza也没看到你。而你过了一会儿就慌慌张张地回来了，然后马上就离开晚会回家了，而Eliza却再也没有出现。这件事我憋了好几个月了，既然是讨论会，我想就拿出来讨论讨论，趁FBI探员在场。"

"Nicole，你在胡说！你说话要有证据！"Julia带着哭腔喊起来，

"哦，那你有不在现场的证据吗？出事时你在哪里？和谁在一起？"

"这不关你的事，再说，我也不是那晚唯一见到Eliza的人，你不可随便诬陷人！"

"好了！够了！Julia, Nicole！你们两人都住嘴！看看你们两个，大吵大闹的样子，实在太不像话了！你们两个都给我从这里出去，立刻出去！回到各自的办公室反省一下，会后到我的办公室来。"Roland愤怒地说，然后他转向Hotch,

"对不起，Hotchner探员，发生了这种事，实在抱歉！请继续吧！"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

会议结束后，Hotch一直不停地思索着下午会议上发生的争吵。 下班的时间到了， 他收拾起卷宗，走出办公室。他看到Julia怀里抱着一个大号的纸箱朝电梯走去，

"Julia，等一等！"他喊到，紧接着快步走过去，

"对不起，Julia，我能和你谈几句话吗？"在电梯门关上前，他挤了进去，

"对不起！Hotchner探员，我恐怕跟你没什么好谈的，如果你想问我是否杀了Eliza，我可以告诉你我没有。"

"Julia，我对今天下午发生的事情也感到意外，难道你不想谈谈吗？"

"不！Hotchner探员，我已经辞职了，是我自己提出来的，我不会再在这家公司工作了。"

"辞职？你辞职了？"

"是的，我犹豫了很久，但今天我终于做出了决定。"

"是你自己的决定，好吧，我应该祝你好运。"

"谢谢！"

"你开车吗？"Hotch问，

"不，我坐地铁。"

"你拿着这些东西不是很方便，我可以用车捎你一程。"

"不，不必了！"

"Julia，你帮我买了衬衫，就算是感谢，请允许我送你回家吧。"

Julia仰头看着这个面容严肃的男人，想起那天他那难得的一笑，

"好吧！"

坐在Hotch的车里，两个人在很长一段时间里都沉默着，Hotch一直在思索着如何开口问他想问的问题，Julia缄默着似乎在等待着他的问询。

终于，Julia忍不住打破了沉默，

"Hotchner探员，你不想知道Nicole说的那晚的事是真的还是假吗？"

"我非常想知道，但我并不是想指控你什么。"

"我知道这一切早晚都会发生。我男朋友一直劝我离开这家公司，只是现在的经济形势，我男朋友在华尔街，你可以想像，每天对他来讲都可能是最后一天，Greg和我是哈佛商学院的同班同学。" Hotch静静地听着，

"从商学院毕业后我就到了这家公司，我在这里工作了将近四年，有喜欢的地方也有不喜欢的地方，但我不是那种天真地想找到片净土工作的人，而且现在的状况不允许，何况也找不到净土，但我确实没想到这种事发生在我身上。"

"所以你和Eliza确实不是朋友，而且有矛盾。"

"不是，我们不可能是朋友。我原来是在Paul的部门做品牌助理经理的，后来公司要求我和Eliza对调部门，Eliza本人是助理出身，没有商业的教育背景和经验，但在公司呆了11年了，可以说是手眼通天的人，她被调去做Paul的助理，而我接替了她做Roland的助理，坦率地讲我并不喜欢这份助理的工作，更愿意做品牌，但是没办法，而Eliza居然还经常跑到我这里摆老资格，对我的工作挑三挑四，她就是一个控制欲极强的女人。"

"你应该知道，这不是我对你的审问，我目前也无权这样做，"Hotch打断了她的话，

"但Julia，我依然希望你诚实地告诉我，你确实跟她发生过争吵，你也确实在晚会上跟着她出去了，对吗？"

Julia沉默不语，半晌后她望着窗外，

"请停车，Hotchner探员，我家到了，就在马路对面。" Hotch将车停在路边，

"谢谢你！Hotchner探员！"Julia拿起提包跳下车，从后座抱起那个纸箱，

Hotch跟着她下了车，从她手里接过纸箱，

"让我来帮你。"

"谢谢！Hotchner探员，你问的问题即使没有律师在场我也可以回答你，是！我是和她大吵了一架，结果是我没赢。那天晚上，我是跟着她出去了，上了楼顶，想找她理论，但我没杀她！你相信吗？"说着，他们穿过马路，走到Julia的公寓门前，

"那你如何证明你是无辜的呢？"

"警方已经判定她是自杀了。"

"如果自杀的论断被推翻了呢？"

"Hotchner探员，首先我确实没杀她，"Julia弯腰在包中摸索到了钥匙，用钥匙打开了门，

"而且我也不是那个最后和她在一起的人，我有证据可以证明，我看到了她和..."Julia回过身去接Hotch手里的纸箱，她突然望着Hotch的身后，惊恐地住了嘴，与其说是Hotch听到了什么，不如说他感觉到了身后的异常，在他还没反应过来时，他的后脑上已经挨了重重的一击，他顿时脸朝下摔到在地上，他的额头撞到了台阶上，在他意识消失之前，他最后听到的是一声女人惊恐的尖叫。然后一切都化为了黑暗。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"先生，你能听见我吗？"

Hotch睁开眼，在白花花刺眼的灯光下，一张模模糊糊的人脸，他努力睁大眼，想甩甩头将眼前的白雾驱赶掉，但却引起了头部的一阵剧痛，忍不住呻吟了一声，

"嘿，放松，先生，你在医院里，你还记得发生了什么吗？"

"我在纽约？"

"完全正确，还有呢？"

"我和另一个..."Hotch刚想说另一个FBI探员，但似乎又感觉到不对，没有爆炸后浓烈呛人的硝烟和漫天飞舞的纸屑，他想起来了，一张女孩子惊恐的脸，

"还有另外一个女孩，她在哪里？"Hotch急切地问，

"先生，你是她的亲人或朋友吗？"

"都不是，我只是送她...我是联邦探员，告诉我她怎样了？"

"我非常抱歉，先生，她没能挺过来。"

"你是说她...?"

"我感到非常遗憾，先生！好像你们遭人袭击，有一个遛狗的老人看到你们躺在地上，随后报了警，你有轻度的脑震荡，那位女士，我们不知道名字，她颅骨上遭到了多重重击，到医院的时候已经停止呼吸了。"

Hotch感到一阵恶心，他痛苦地闭上了眼，

"警察局的人等在外边想见你。但我想你需要休息一下。"

"我很好！医生，请叫他们进来。"

"好的，先生。 但请别激动，一步一步来。"

医生走了出去，紧接着门被推开了，一个熟悉的人影出现在门口，

"嘿！Hotch，你还好吗？"

"嘿！Cooper! 我没事很好。"Copper的话音未落，这句Hotch的招牌语言已经顺口说了出来，

"你肯定吗？"Cooper惊讶地望着他，

"我很好！哦，当然，我有过比现在更好的时候。我想如果说很高兴见到你实在是不合时宜。你还好吧，自从上次..."

"很久了！看来纽约对你来说不是什么福地。"

"你可以这样说。我想对很多人来说都不是。"两个人同时沉默了。

过了大约有一分钟，Cooper开口了，

"我听同事说有个FBI BAU的探员被袭，有点担心，特地跑来看看。你一个人跑到纽约来干什么？其他人呢？"

"说来话长。Copper，你听说过Nutrifinefood的事吗？"

"我怀疑还有谁没听说过那家公司的自杀传染症，你来是为了调查是否有谋杀的可能？"

Hotch摇摇头，

"我倒希望有那么简单，那也就不会有新的受害者..."他停顿了一下，没往下说，

"Cooper,告诉我关于那个女孩的事，Julia，她到底发生了什么？"

"她的名字是Julia? 因为她身上没有任何表明身份的东西，我们把她列为Jean Doe。她和你一样被人重击了头部，只是下手很狠，击打了多次...还有她随身的东西什么都没发现。"

"我只被击了一下，而且我还活着，我身上所有的东西都还在？"

"你的钱夹，证件，除了你的枪。"

"我没有带枪。"

"轮值的警官认为是拦路抢劫，现场没有任何目击者。你们两人同时被袭，但被劫财却只有她一个人。"

"这不是什么随意打劫，Cooper，我可以肯定这是针对Julia的有目标的劫杀。"

"Julia在那家公司工作？"

"曾经？她今天辞的职，所以我提出送她回家，想搞清楚为什么，我想...也许，也许是我害了她，如果我没有送她回家，她可能还活着。"Hotch的声音变得异常的低沉，他将目光从Cooper脸上移开，

"Hotch，你在说些什么？这怎么能是你的责任？如果有人要杀她，早晚都会动手。"

"不！我想我至少加速了杀戮的过程。一个FBI探员和一个可能的谋杀目击人在一起，凶手觉得他不得不立即下手，否则就太晚了。我应该保护她才对，却让她...Cooper，我想请你帮个忙，我知道这是纽约警察局的案子，但我希望能尽快看到Julia的尸检报告，另外，我希望你重新看一下这家公司的第三名自杀者，Eliza的卷宗。我知道警方已经按照自杀结案了，可我认为有必要重新进行调查。"

"没问题，Hotch，我会尽力去做，你好好休息一下，你是否应该给BAU去个电话，还是我帮你给他们打...?"

"不，不要! Cooper。" Hotch急切而又坚决地说，他看了Cooper一眼，看出Cooper诧异的目光，

"我会给Rossi去电话的。Cooper，我是希望你专注于案情，我自然会打给他们。别担心！"

"好吧！"Cooper点点头，离开了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

从医院的急诊室回到酒店，Hotch躺在酒店的床上，呆呆地注视着天花板，此刻，强烈的负疚感正侵蚀着他的心，为什么他没有注意到他们有可能被跟踪，为什么他和Julia走在路上却没发现任何异常，为什么他在一次重击之下就昏倒了，而没能保护Julia，这些'为什么'就像重锤一样一下一下地击打着他，这痛苦远胜过了他头上的创伤。

他拿起手机，看到上面的未接电话，从事发到现在已经过去了将近五个小时，Rossi连续打了几次电话给他。他按了号码，电话只响了一声，他就听见Rossi焦虑的声音从电话里传出来，

"嘿！Hotch，发生了什么事？你不接电话，我已经开始担心了。"

"Dave,你是一个人吗？"

"是，我在家，我们大家在办公室等你的电话等到将近十一点，我告诉他们回家，想今天是周末，可能会有一些所谓的公司公关活动，你不方便听电话。"

"一个女孩死了。"

"什么？到底发生了什么事？Hotch，你还好吧？"

"一个女孩被打死了，而且还是在我的陪伴下。"

"Hotch，你没事吧？回答我！你没受伤吧？"

"我没事！我很好！可那女孩被杀了。"

"Hotch，我很难相信，不，我想我不相信你没事。告诉我究竟发生了什么！"

"一个公司的女孩因为和第三个自杀者有过节，所以成为了被攻击的焦点，于是她今天辞职了，"

"然后呢？"

"我感觉她好像隐瞒了什么，于是提出送她回家，就在她家的门前，有人袭击了她，她被打死了，所有的个人物品也被拿走了。"

"还有呢？"

"目前就只有这些，详细情况还要等警方的报告出来。"

"你呢？"

"我没事。我不能说我很好，因为我认为我对她的死有责任，我的出现促使凶手想立即杀人灭口，所以她被杀了。"

"Hotch，不要！不要再重复同样的东西！我真的不想再听你说这种话。凶手想杀人灭口，你出不出现他都会动手。"

"你不知道！Dave ！我想我们从公司出来就被尾随了，而我什么也没发现，一路上只是在想怎样才能从她那里得到点线索。我居然一点都没察觉到有人一直在跟踪我们。"

"Hotch，你是FBI BAU的探员，不是什么CIA的特务，而且你也不可能想到会被跟踪。"

"但我应该..."

"够了！Hotch！停下来！你这种重复性的自我谴责和负罪感让我都听累了！每次我听到你这样说，都想把我的枪给你让你做个自我了结，或者我自己做个自我了结，二次退休回家去。"

"好吧！Dave, 听着，第一，我这次来没带枪，第二，我知道你不会趁我不在，可以让你有机会挑战Strauss的权威时离开，那样做你会少了很多的乐趣。"

"你想让我们做些什么？"

"现在Julia的案子还归纽约警方处理，你先让Gacia去查找Julia的男朋友Greg，他是Julia的商学院同班同学，在华尔街工作，如果Julia没来得及告诉我她都看见了什么，准确地讲是她到底看见了谁，她肯定跟她的男朋友说过。"

"Hotch？"

"什么？"

"你真的没事？"

"我很好！Dave，为什么你要这样问？"

"因为你从来都'很好'，所以...好吧，我会去处理的。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

在一幅貌似散漫外表的掩盖下，是Cooper高度的敬业感和责任心，他负疚地告诉妻子这个周末他肯定要连续加班了，而妻子什么都没说，只是在他出门前给了他深深一吻，这就是Cooper热爱妻子的地方，作为一个警察的妻子，她永远都是那么大度和体谅。他要赶去局里法医处去看验尸报告，他驾车行驶在路上，犹豫了良久，他还是打了那个电话。

"Emily。"电话里的人回答，

"嘿！Prentiss，是Cooper，纽约警察局的。"

"嘿！Cooper! 好久没听到你的消息了。真是意外！你好吗？"

"意外，不是吗？我很好！你好吗？"

"很好！为什么你突然打电话来？你需要帮助？"

"实际上是Hotch，我想跟你谈谈Hotch的事。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他坐在车里等待着， 他已经在车里等了很久，那辆车终于从车库里开了出来，出现在街道上。他开着车远远地跟在后面，前面车里的人完全没有发现后面有车在跟踪他。前面的车开了大约四十多分钟，车子终于在一座公寓楼前停了下来，车中的人走下车径直走进公寓楼。后面车里的高个男人在他走进去之后过了一会才下了车，他在底层公寓的信箱处停住了，一个个仔细地看着信箱上的名字，当他看到信箱上标注的五楼一家住户的名字时，他知道他来对了地方。

门铃响起，女人走过去打开门，看到门外站着的人，她不禁呆住了，

"Vanhogen夫人，对不起，打搅你了，我能进来吗？"

女人不请愿地将门打开，把高个男人让进屋里，屋里坐着的男人吃惊地站起身来。

"Hotchner探员，你有什么事吗？"女主人怯生生地问，

"嘿！Sam！在这里见到你真是个意外，不是吗？"Hotch没有回答女主人的提问，而是直视着屋子正中间站着的男人，

"FBI，你来这里做什么？"

"我也正想问你同样的问题，你为什么不先告诉我你到这里来做什么？"

"Sam是Carl的朋友，Hotchner探员。"女主人说到，

"我记得你告诉过我Carl很内向，没有朋友。"

"Carl的朋友是不多，而我是其中的一个，难道我来看看朋友的妻子犯法吗？"Sam毫不退缩地与Hotch对视着，他好奇地打量着Hotch前额上被石阶碰撞出的伤痕，

"你出了什么事？Hotchner探员，难道是周末酒会上的香槟喝的太多了？"

"昨晚，我和另一个人一起被袭击了，而那个女孩被杀死了。"Sam和女人都愣住了，半天，Sam仿佛突然醒悟过来，

"等等，等等，你不会是认为我袭击了你吧？"

"不，我不这么认为。"

"那你为什么到这儿来？"

"因为你欠我一个解释，你这个信使还没有完全把你的信息清清楚楚地告诉我，有关那个车库里的见面礼，和毁掉我一件衬衣的胡椒汁。"

"Sam, 这都是什么意思？"女人困惑地问，

"Sam难道没跟你讲在你拿到支票前他给我递的信，而在你拿到支票后，他撒了我一身胡椒汁，并且因此被开除了。"

"你被开除了？Sam，为什么？"

"我希望你到这里来不是为了要求分那张五十万美元的支票吧？"

"你住嘴！FBI！你不要以为我们这些人没有那大楼里穿着笔挺的行政经理们有钱就认为我们也像他们一样龌龊。"

"好的，Sam，我相信你是出于好意，照顾朋友的家人，但我要你告诉我真相。现在，我要听到真相。"

"真相，真相需要你去寻找，这就是纳税人付你工资的原因。"

"那么，Vanhogen夫人，"Hotch转向那个女人，"你到现在仍旧认为你丈夫是被谋杀的是吗？那你为什么不继续要求警察局或FBI做调查而要接受那张五十万美元的支票，还是你为了得到那张五十万美元的支票才开始对警察局和FBI这样说，而拿到支票后，你突然态度转变了，那张支票让你改变了看法，你开始相信你丈夫是自杀的了？"

"什么？你在说些什么？"女人支吾着，

"Vanhogen夫人，我在问你，你认为你丈夫是自杀还是他杀？因为在拿到那张支票前，你非常肯定地认为Carl是被谋杀的，如果你认为你丈夫是他杀，为什么不继续寻求法律和正义的伸张，而接受那张支票？还是和你丈夫的生命比起来你更在乎金钱？"

"你这个狗＊养的，你闭嘴，你这个FBI就是拿着纳税人的钱来欺辱孤儿寡母的吗？"Sam挽起衬衫的袖子怒气冲冲地朝Hotch冲过来，女人急步上前，拦在他们两人之间，

"Sam，请你...，Sam，不要！Sam，求求你了！看在死去的Carl面上，不要！"她推搡着Sam,转过头对Hotch说，

"好吧！Hotchner探员，Sam只是Carl的好朋友，他想帮助我，他并不知道一切，你要知道真相，让我来告诉你。"

"Laura? 你在说些什么？什么真相？"Sam诧异地望着女人，

"Sam，我把你叫来就是要告诉你，那天夜里你把Carl留在汽车里的东西送回给了我，"

"我收到了Carl律师转寄给我的信，Carl在信上说如果他发生了什么意外的话，请求我照顾你们，他在信里交代我还车，并把车里的遗物给你，我不明白为什么葬礼过了那么久才发信给我，可那又怎样？"

"在Carl留下的遗物里有一封给我的信，你们，你们还是坐下来，Hotchner探员，我现在就拿给你看。"

Hotch从女人手里接过信打开，毫无疑问，Hotch知道这是一封遗书，

"我亲爱的Laura，

我爱你和孩子们胜过爱我的生命。

我是一个默默无闻，平庸的男人，在我47年的人生中，我最大的人生成就可以说就是娶了你，并养育了我们的三个孩子。你和孩子们是我的一切，没有你们，我的人生如同荒漠。而你们赋予我的责任是我人生中唯一的动力。

我们共同携手走过了21年，我曾经以为我可以执子之手，与子携老，但命运却为我们做出了另一种安排。胰腺癌，我被告知仅剩下6个月。原谅我没有告诉你，因为我不知如何开口，又如何面对你和孩子们的反应。

除了对死亡的恐惧，我内心是对你和孩子们未来的忧虑。我是个彻头彻尾的失败者，作为一个默默无闻的小职员，我没有挣来一定的财产，积累下足够的积蓄供我去做化疗，也没有为你们准备一份保险金，来供你和孩子在我之后能过上有保障的安定的生活。

原谅我选择离你们而去，我希望你能知道，我是出于对你们的爱和责任而做出了这种选择，那就是用我病入膏肓的身体去换取你们几年生活的保障。

当你拿到这封信时，我应该早已安葬于地下。作为一个一生靠做出纳和会计来谋生的老实人，我从来没有对金钱产生过过多的渴求，只希望我能为你和孩子们提供衣食无忧的生活。

在这家公司供职17年，我看惯了高级管理层在每年高喊降低成本，提高利润的同时，用公司的金钱供给他们自己穷奢极欲的生活。

所谓降低成本，就是他们一方面严格地控制员工的收入，以各种理由拒绝加薪，将年限长的人赶走，找便宜的新员工代替，另一方面，每年都会以产品更新为幌子，变相改变产品配方，用便宜的原料代替贵的来降低成本。而在行政人员餐厅里，免费提供的是高档的红酒甚至香槟，行政人员奢华的茶水间里摆放的是古巴雪茄和蓝山咖啡。

我之所以选择在那栋我度过了17年的岁月但又无比憎恶的写字楼的楼顶结束我的生命是因为那几个先我而去的人给了我启示。

6个人死掉了，我可以肯定地说他们的死有的出自于他们自己的选择，有的是被背后的黑手推下去的，没有人能够证明。但我清楚地记得那个神采飞扬的Brendan在情人节那天下班后找到我催他的报销单，我还清楚地记得Audrey在她死的那天与同事在茶水间说起她会在第二天休假带儿子去看医生，"我儿子是我的一切。"我清楚的记得她的这句话。

我一生都在努力做一个诚实的好人，我从没想到过去敲诈勒索什么人。但是，当我的生命走到了尽头，我允许我自己做一些不那么光明磊落的事，让那些从未光明磊落过的富裕之徒付出应有的代价。在我留给你遗书的同时，我写了另一封信，我将我多年经手过的账目整理了一份，在另一封信中，我明确地告诉他们，如果我的家人在我死后的一定期限内得不到补偿金，我的律师将会把手中的材料寄给国税局。

Laura，我的妻子，我一生的挚爱，我希望你原谅我不能陪伴你在人生的路上走下去，看着孩子们长大成人，但我希望你永远记着，我对你和孩子们的爱将一直陪伴着你们到永远。你要坚强，为了我，为了我们的孩子们。

爱你的丈夫：Carl。"

Hotch将信折起来，重新放进信封里，交还给那个寡妇，女人有点意外地将信接过去，

"Hotchner探员，现在你都知道了。我应该怎么办？你能告诉我我应该做些什么？怎么做才是正确的？"

Hotch看着女人，沉默了一会儿，

"Vanhogen夫人，像你丈夫说的那样，要坚强，为了你的孩子们。"说完他转身朝门口走去，

"嘿，Hotchner探员，就这些吗？"Sam朝Hotch喊，

"是的，就这些。另外，Sam，我想Carl知道你是个好朋友，会帮助照顾他的家人，至于那勺胡椒汁，我原谅你了。"

"Hotchner探员，"女人朝着正在出门的Hotch喊，

"Vanhogen夫人？"Hotch回头看着她，

"谢谢你！"女人说到，

"保重！Vanhogen夫人。"Hotch朝她点点头，出了门。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

摊开在床上的七个卷宗，他知道其中的三个就此可以合上了，结束了。他合上其中的两个，将第三个拿在手上，他再次打量着卷宗上的照片，照片上的中年男人有着一张忠厚诚实的脸，他朝那张照片注视了一会儿，然后将卷宗合上，他想起那张女人悲哀而又坚强的脸，那位悲伤的妻子和母亲心上的伤口恐怕永远也不会愈合，但他知道她会怀揣着心底的秘密和丈夫的爱拉扯着儿女们继续他们人生的路。

放下卷宗，他急切地拨通那个电话，

"Hi! Jessica，是我，Aaron, 他起来了吗？"

"Hi! Aaron，我们正在吃早点。等一下，Jack！Jack！"

"是爹睇吗？"他听到那个稚嫩有些拖长了的声音从话筒里远远传来。不知怎的，他总觉得儿子多少继承了他那不苟言笑的基因，Jack不会像其他同龄的孩子一样欢蹦乱跳，高兴地吵嚷欢呼，总是透出一种小大人似的不紧不慢，即使是在Haley在世时也是如此，

"Hi! 爹睇！"

"嘿！伙计，你好吗？"

"今天是星期天，Jessica姨妈早餐又做了百吉饼。"

"那真是太棒了！不是吗？"

"爹睇？"

"什么？伙计？"

"Jessica姨妈说你在纽约，那很远吗？你在那里工作，你在忙着案子，是吗？爹睇？"

"听着，伙计，我要你想一下，下个周末，你想和爹睇一起做些什么？"

"很多，爹睇，我有很多很多事情要和你一起做。"

"但你要好好想一想，想出你最想和爹睇一起做的事情。"

"我有好几个，一定要选最想做的吗？"

"听着，伙计，你有一个星期的时间去想你最想做的事情。"

"好吧！"

"我爱你！伙计！下个周末见！"

"我也爱你，爹睇！"

放下电话，他沉思着，他不知道自己能否像跟儿子所讲的那样遵守诺言。他的手机又突然响了起来，

"Hotchner。"

"Hotch，是Cooper，你还好吧？"

"很好！关于Julia的死，你发现了什么？"

"法医认为凶器的击打形状好像是高尔夫球棒。还在进一步确认。"

"高尔夫球棒？"Hotch思忖着，

"Cooper,我突然想起来我今天好像有一场高尔夫球要参加。我差点就错过了。我要走了，如果发现任何新的情况打电话给我。"

他们已经推进到了第十个洞，几个男人停下挥杆，注视着远处朝他们走过来的高个男人。男人步履从容，平日里标志性的挺括的深色西装，此时换成了米色的休闲长裤和深蓝色的马球衫，戴一副黑色的墨镜，那身休闲的打扮还是被脸上的墨镜出卖了，他看上去仍旧是个不折不扣的联邦探员。

"嘿！Aaron，你来了，真是令人吃惊，但我非常高兴你能来。"一头银色白发的老者高声朝走近的来人说，

"我想我应该参加一下你们的团队建设活动，这将有助于我了解你们的企业文化。"

"当然欢迎！这就是我为什么让Caroline邀请你。"

高个男人来到近前，摘下了墨镜，他额头上贴着胶布的伤痕暴露无余，他坦然地迎接着几个人射向他的惊讶的目光，并逐个观察着那几张惊讶的脸，同是惊讶的表情，但他还是看出了惊讶之中的不同，

"哦，Aaron，你出了什么事？"老者关切地问，

"我跌倒了。"

"跌倒了？在哪里跌倒的？伤的重不重，要不要我让我的医生给你看看？"

"谢谢！Schmit先生。我周五的晚上在街上跌倒了，缝了几针，但现在已经没事了。还是继续你们的比赛吧，我不想因我的到来而打断你们。"

"你打高尔夫吗？Aaron？" 老者收起他那诧异的目光问，

"大概还是在法学院刚毕业的时候打过。"

"你一定要试着常打一打，Aaron，这是我最热爱的运动，我可以向你保证这是最好的有氧减压运动。"

"当然。"

Hotch从球童手里接过一只球杆，他舒展了一下身体，试着用力挥了挥球棒，目测着前方，调整了一下站姿，持棒站定，他轻松地挥起球棒，以脚为轴转动肢体， 动作流畅，敏捷而优雅，小小的白球在球棒的击打下飞了出去，在空中划出了一道美丽的弧线，然后远远地跌落在绿荫荫的草坪上，

"呵，Aaron，你是个天才球员。"看着远处的落点，Schmit赞赏到，

"我想有一定的运气成份在里面。"

"高尔夫可不光凭运气，肢体的协调性更重要。"

"我想你说得对。"

一群人朝下一个击球点走去，轮到Roland击球了，

"我们这些人里Roland是打的最好的一个，"Schmit说，

"不，先生，你过奖了，你打的比我们都好。"

"Roland,每次你都会让着我，这我不是不知道。"老人拍拍Roland的肩，Roland走到他击的位置，准备击球，

"你知道Schmit先生，实际上周五晚上我在街上遭到了袭击，而且我并不是一个人。"

"什么？你遭到了袭击？"在场的几个人除了一个之外几乎同时叫出声来，

Roland的球棒击中了白球，球晃晃当当，歪斜着飞了出去，落到了一丛树丛里，

"谁袭击了你？Aaron, 你和谁在一起？"Schmit难以掩饰他的震惊，

"警方还在调查中，我和Julia在一起，事发时我正送她回家。"

"谁？Julia？哪个Julia？"Schmit问，

"Julia, Roland的助理，或者说是前助理。" Hotch看着Roland,

"对吗？Roland？"

"Julia星期五辞职了。真是太让人震惊了。"Roland说，

"你的助理辞职了？为什么？我怎么不知道？"Schmit带点责备地说，

"我还没来得及告诉你。周五的会上有人指责Julia要对Eliza的死负责，她承受不了这种指责，于是就递交了辞职信。"

"你们大家一定很关心Julia的安危吧？"Hotch用审视的目光看着面前的几个人，

"当然，当然，她还好吧？没受伤吧？她在哪儿？也许我们可以派人慰问一下。"Schmit忙不迭地说，

"她受了很重的伤，在医院还没苏醒，我想医院和警方可能会禁止探望。"

"简直太可怕了，太可怕了，怎么会发生这种事？"Schmit喃喃地说着，

"是呵！有很多不该发生的事情都发生了。"Hotch说，

"目前大家也做不了什么，我看你们还是继续打球吧。"

"Julia是个好女孩，我实在太难过了，一下子失去了打下去的兴趣。"Roland说，

"是我给你带来的坏消息让你一下没了情绪，"Hotch指着远处的树丛说，

"Roland, 像Schmit先生说的，你的球技本来是最好的，那这一棒应该是你打出的最坏的一棒。"

"确实！"

"好了，我其实来这里是想告诉你们这个坏消息，鉴于我也是此案的受害者之一，警方要求我配合调查，我得走了，非常抱歉打搅了你们的团队建设。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

酒店大堂里坐着的几个人同时站了起来，他从他们投向他的探询的目光中读出了担忧，关切，还有几分责备。Hotch严厉地盯了Cooper一眼，

"Hotch..."Copper张开嘴想解释些什么，Hotch轻轻摇摇头制止了他，

"Hotch，来这儿是我的决定，我想你也许需要一些帮助。"Rossi说，

"听着，到现在为止，这还不是BAU的案子，"Hotch说，

"嘿！伙计，你在说些什么？BAU的探员被袭击了，不是BAU的案子。"Morgan急急地截住Hotch的话，

"Morgan，现在还是纽约警方的案子，我们还没有被官方要求介入。"

"但Hotch你可以..." Prentiss说，

"不，我不想打草惊蛇，抓住袭击Julia和我的人并不难，我想我已经有一些头绪了，只是缺少证据。Copper,你能否让法医鉴定一下，那个杀害Julia的人是不是左撇子。"

"Hotch你已经知道凶手是谁了？"Rossi问，

"我想我知道杀害Eliza和Julia的嫌犯是谁，只是不能肯定他是否也杀害了其他的人。但最关键的还是缺乏证据，无法立案。"

"那就让我们找出证据来。"Morgan说，

"听着，像我告诉Rossi的，Reid和Gacia留下，其他人，我要求你们回去。"

"Hotch..."Morgan和Prentiss几乎同时开口抗议，

"这是命令。"Hotch用他那充满权威感，不容质疑的口吻说，

"但是..." Morgan还想开口，

"等一下，Morgan，Hotch是对的，我们不可能就这样一队人马浩浩荡荡地开进写字楼，到现在为止，我们既没有证据也就没有案子，没有立案，我们就不能这样插手，如果让人抓住把柄投诉到局里，调查也就进行不下去了。"Rossi说，

"Gacia，你查到Julia的男友了吗？"

"Gacia已经把地址给我了。"Cooper说，

"很好！Reid我要你跟警方的人一起去拜访一下Julia的男友。"

"Cooper,我想我们应该去拜访一下Eliza的丈夫，我想我们需要被害者家属的协助。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

美丽的金发小女孩依偎在父亲的怀里，朝着他们甜甜地笑着，

"Vanessa， 宝贝，你跟奶奶去看动画片好不好，爹睇要跟这两位绅士谈谈。"

"好的，爹睇。"作父亲在女儿的脸颊上亲了一下，金发小女孩蹦蹦跳跳地跑开了，男人小心地关上门，

"对不起，Cooper警官，Hotchner探员，我不知我能帮到你们什么，Eliza，Eliza的案子早就结案了，我不想再去想，只想向前看，和我女儿好好生活，现在对我来说最重要的是把我女儿抚养大，让她幸福。"

"我们可以理解，先生。"Hotch说，

"关于你妻子的死，我们发现一些疑点，所以我们希望重新开案调查。所以需要被害人家属的协助。"Cooper说，

"可我并没有希望重新调查Eliza的案子。她跳楼了。警察局证实了是自杀案，结案了。先生们，请理解，我不想把正在愈合的伤口再揭开给别人看。"

"先生，你和Eliza婚姻有问题吗？"Hotch问到，

"你说什么？"

"你和Eliza的婚姻生活幸福吗？"

"你为什么要这样问？你认为我杀了她吗？"

"因为我想你不愿意重新调查你妻子的死还有其他原因，你们的婚姻中有什么你不希望让旁人知道，被外界发现的？"Hotch追问到，

"好吧，探员先生，你想知道，让我来告诉你，我知道Eliza背着我搞婚外情，而且已经有不短的时间了，我们已经到了心照不宣的地步。 Hotchner探员，公司的新年酒会是可以带家属的，而我妻子选择一个人盛装出席，难道我会愚蠢到什么都不明白？如果你认为我是因为嫉妒而杀了她， 我告诉你我没有。"

"不，我不认为是你杀了你妻子。但你从来没有怀疑过你妻子的死因吗？"

"我怀疑过，那又怎么样？"

"难道你不想查清她真正的死因，找出杀害她的凶手么？"

男人苦笑了一下，

"Hotchner探员，我有个女儿，我宁愿我女儿长大后，我告诉她'你母亲因为压力和情绪低落而自杀了'，也不愿意告诉她'听着，你妈妈是个B＊子，她一直欺骗我，最后死于情杀'。我宁愿让我女儿相信她的母亲爱她爱我，是个好女人。"

"先生，我可以理解，但这不仅关系到你妻子的死，因为还有一位年轻姑娘因为与你妻子的死有关联而被杀了。我想凶手是想杀人灭口。"

男人楞住了，

"杀人灭口？"

"我想死者肯定掌握了与你妻子的死有关的证据。"

男人低下头沉默着，过了很久，他才开口道，

"我们结婚时确实很相爱，但我们的感情实际上在我女儿出生不久后就结束了。我是个普普通通的工程师，在Eliza眼里是个不够成功的男人，失败者，不称职的丈夫，而Eliza， Eliza似乎在职场上很春风得意，我想那得益于公司的某人。我也曾经想过离婚，我想Eliza肯定也想过，只是还没付诸行动就..."

"出事的那天晚上，很晚了，我突然接到了一个发到我手机上的照片，是年会上我妻子和一个男人在露台上亲吻的照片，估计是哪个与Eliza有仇的同事偷拍下来发到我的手机上的。我看了之后不光是愤怒，还觉得很恶心，我本来留着照片想等Eliza回家后跟她对质，但出事之后，我把照片删掉了，我只想忘记，为了我自己，也为了我女儿。"

"你不知道那个男人是谁？"

男人摇摇头，

"我从来没接触过Eliza的同事，也许是Eliza刻意避免这样做。Eliza死后我一直问自己的问题是究竟我的婚姻到底出了什么问题？我妻子背叛我，我作为丈夫为什么如此的失败？"

男人将头埋在手里，

Hotch站了起来，他走过去，拍拍垂着头的男人的肩，

"先生，我们很抱歉让你重新经历一遍你不愿回想的事。你的婚姻算不上成功，但你是个好父亲。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Reid坐在那里，有些神经质地用脚尖在地上有节奏地敲打着，他在等着Gacia施展她的魔法将那他从Julia的手提电脑上荡下来的照片变清晰。

Julia的男友把Julia的手提给了Reid，照片是Julia用IPhone从远处拍下来的，Reid 已经从Julia男友那里知道了照片上的人名，但作为证据这并不够，照片上在蒙胧的月色中只能看清是一对搂在一起亲吻的男女，但两人的侧面都被罩在阴影里，很难分辨出五官。

"Gacia，已经23分钟了。"

"嘿！天才，如果你能把你给你外星人朋友发信号的脚停上几分钟，，我也许早就弄好了，你知道吗，你真的是让我紧张，我的手都失去魔力了。"

Hotch和Cooper走了进来，

"嘿！老板我正在调整照片的清晰度，马上就好，Reid让我心慌，我只需要一分钟，也许五分钟。"

"Gacia,你需要用多长时间就用多长时间吧。"Hotch说，

"真的吗？"Gacia一脸的诧异，

"我以为你马上就需要..."

"现在照片已经没那么紧急了，因为照片上的人，不只是女人，照片上的男人已经死了。"

"什么？"Reid和Gacia同时叫出声来，

"警察局刚接到报案，Roland跳楼自杀了。"

"亲爱的Schmit先生，"

四个人看着Cooper手机上转发过来的短信，

"在我决定结束自己的生命前，我非常抱歉地给你写这封信。你是我的良师益友，我的长辈，我的家人，我觉得对不起你的栽培，对不起你的信任。我和Eliza之间不正当的关系，是促使她死亡的原因，虽然她的死是我们醉酒后起争执时发生的一个意外，为此我心中充满悔恨，我背叛了我的家庭，背叛了您，也背叛和玷污了公司的名誉。只有一死才能偿还这一切。

你忠实的Roland"

"信是用公司内部的e-mail邮件发给Schmit的。"Cooper说，

"他'自杀'的时机真是把握的太好了。从我在高尔夫球场上见到他打球到他回到办公室自杀，之间不到八个小时，这中间的转换实在太快了点。Reid ，你没见过Roland，告诉我你读完这封遗书后，你认为Roland是个什么样的人？"

"首先，他对Schmit，他的老板非常尊敬，非常忠诚，其次，从他的措词看，作为一家大公司的执行总监，我觉得他受的教育程度并不高，短短的一封信里，就有一处拼写错误，'忠实的'拼错了，居然没用拼写纠正，两处动名词语法错误，当然，如果是网络的一代，这种拼写错误就算不上是错误，语法虽不严谨，但也不算是大的语病。"

"完全正确，写这封信的人决不是我见过，认识的那个Roland。Roland对他的老板Schmit不是纯粹的尊敬，而是惧怕，敬畏和奉迎，Roalnd毕业于沃顿商学院，有沃顿MBA的文凭，Roland今年43岁，不能属于网络的一代，这封信不可能出自沃顿的MBA之手。"

"为什么他只字不提杀死了Julia，袭击了你？"Cooper问，

"当然有一种可能是Roland并不知道Julia已死。因为我在球场上告诉他们Julia还活着。"

"这就是为什么傍晚的时候，医院接到了两个匿名电话问Julia是否度过危险期了，医院的护士查了资料。告诉那两人Julia送来的时候就死了。" Cooper说，

"那么我们可以假设其中一个打电话的人是Roland，那么Roland就知道了Julia已死的真相，即使知道我产生了怀疑，对他们隐瞒了真相，他也会感到释然，因为Julia死了，那么谋杀和袭击也就失去了关键的证人。 没有任何证据能证明Roland谋杀了Eliza，即使有照片为证据，也只能证明他与Eliza有婚外情。他被定罪的几率并不高， 为什么他会在得知Julia死后负罪自杀？关键的是除了Roland之外，谁还想知道Julia的情况？谁是第二个打匿名电话询问的人。"

"第二个打电话的人也许就是这封信的作者。"

"那么为什么写这封信的人也只字不提Julia的死呢，Roland死了，把一切罪责都归于Roland不是更方便？"Cooper问，

"因为他知道Julia死了，而Roland也死了，Julia的案子也就成了死案，所以没有必要把Julia的被袭也归罪到Roland身上，而且信上只承认Eliza的死是酒后争执发生的事故，而不是谋杀。一家大公司的执行总裁卷进婚外情酿成惨剧，总比蓄意杀人灭口听上去要好一些。"

Hotch望着Cooper，Cooper会意地点点头

"Hotch，我会让法医仔细查找一切可疑的痕迹，Roland的死不会作为自杀结案。"

Hotch点点头，看了一下手表，已经过了午夜，

"很晚了，让我们休息一下，明天到公司里看一下动态。"

"你们休息吧！"Cooper转身朝门外走，

"Cooper!"Hotch又喊住了他，

"Hotch?"Cooper看着他，

"谢谢，Cooper！" Hotch稍稍停顿了一下，"另外，我想你不需要每天给Prentiss打电话汇报我的情况，除非，除非你愿意借机给Prentiss打电话。"

Cooper有点尴尬地笑了。（＊Cooper在三季的季末爆炸案中与Prentiss做过搭档）

"我想Gacia会每天给Morgan打电话汇报，我说的对吗？Gacia?"

"因为Morgan说他每天都需要听到我性感的声音。"Gacia回答说。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"不能结案？Cooper警官，我不肯定我听懂了你的话。"

"Schmit先生，也许我没说清楚，我们不能将Roland的死作为自杀结案，因为Roland的死存在着一些疑点？"

"疑点？他给我写了遗书，解释了他为什么自杀，他的遗书难道还不能说明问题。"

"因为他的遗书是通过邮件发给你的，我们无法判断遗书字体的真伪。"

"现代的人用电子邮件，现在的年轻人我甚至都怀疑他们是否还会用笔写字，但这就是现在的年轻人，虽然我不喜欢电子邮件，网络什么的，尤其是电子遗书，但我明白这就是现代人的沟通方式，他把遗书以邮件的方式发给了我，他已经死了，我也不能抱怨什么。"

"Schmit先生，他的电子邮件遗书并不能解释他脖子上勒伤的淤青和他手腕上的抓痕。我们认为他在死前与人进行过搏斗，有他杀的迹象。"

"搏斗？和谁搏斗？他杀？谁会去杀死他？为什么要杀死他？"

'这正是我们要搞清的。"

"警官先生，这简直是荒唐！你们就是这样浪费纳税人的金钱的？"

"对不起，先生，我们要遵守办案的程序，不能放过一丝一毫的疑点。我想借此顺便通知一下贵公司，我们已经邀请FBI BAU协助我们调查Roland的死因，鉴于Hotchner探员和他的两名同事已经在贵公司协助进行自杀员工的精神分析，所以他们将在Roland的案子上协助我们调查。正常程序，先生，请你理解。"

"理解？我想我很难理解。警官先生，我会保留我公司投诉的权利。"

"Schmit先生，你可以行使任何贵公司应有的权利，但我们也必须做我们该做的工作。"Hotch说，

"说到FBI BAU的探员,"人事部的总监Patricia清了清嗓子，"Hotchner探员，我想FBI应该有一定的着装规定。"

"是的，FBI是有着装规定的，而且有详细的适用条例。"

"我不知道那个Gacia的着装是否符合FBI的着装规定，但显然她的着装不适合我们这里的规定，还有那个Reid博士，他不同颜色的袜子..."

"夫人，冒昧地讲，我认为我探员的着装，头发和袜子的颜色不属于你的职权和考虑范畴，我和我的探员合法地进入贵公司，无论是进行心理咨询协助还是应纽约警方的要求协助探案，他们都不属于贵公司人事部职权管辖的范畴。Gacia是FBI的技术支持分析专家，Reid博士是FBI的特殊人材，他们没有违背任何FBI着装规定。而且在现有的情况下，夫人，我认为作为人事部经理，你应该关注贵公司员工的生死胜于关注联邦探员的着装。我认为贵公司员工鲜血的颜色远远超出了头发和袜子颜色。"

Hotchner拿起电话，手机屏幕上显示出来的名字并没有出乎他的意料。

"Hotchner。"

"Aaron,"

"Chief Strauss?"

"我想你是去协助进行心理咨询的，而现在你接了一个案子？"

"是的。"

"这并不是原有的计划。"

"没有什么是按照原有的计划进行的。特别是那些尸体。"

"你对谋杀的论断肯定吗？"

"我们和纽约警方正在调查中。"

"你最好有确凿的证据进行这种调查。因为我希望你清楚这种调查对一家重要的纳税人和上市公司会造成负面的影响甚至损害。"

"夫人，这家公司尤其是这家公司员工的生命已经被损害，摧毁了。"

"你最好查出起真正的案子，否则局里的名誉也会遭到损害，我已经接到投诉了，关于Penelope和Reid博士不同寻常的举止..."

"夫人，作为他们的直接上级我不认为他们有任何不同寻常，违反局里规定的举止。"

"Aaron，让我把话说的明白一点，这样的大公司是有背景的，不是可以随便触动的。如果你到最后不能查出有确凿证据的案子，那么你最好做足把你的FBI证件放到我办公桌上的心理准备。"

"我清楚了，夫人。如果我不能最终把正义还给受害人的话，我会主动把我的证件放在你的办公桌上。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他们走进酒店的大堂，酒店的值班经理迎上来，

"Hotchner探员，您有访客在等您。"

"谢谢！"Hotch顺着他指的方向转过身，

大堂的一角，坐在轮椅上黑发少年注视着他，少年的轮椅边站着一位中年妇女，

Hotch朝少年走过去，

"Hotchner探员，很抱歉打搅你了。"

"Kyle? 对吗？没有关系。"

"这是Monica。"

"Hotchner探员，我是社保服务中心的，自从...，我就负责照顾Kyle的起居。"

"这是Reid博士和我们的电脑分析专家Gacia， Kyle，你还好吗？"Hotchner问，

"谢谢！我很好。我将会搬去和我母亲的表姐住，但是在我搞清我母亲的死因前，我不会离开纽约。"少年眼中闪烁了坚毅的光芒。

"我可以帮你做些什么？"

"这两天我在整理家中的东西，当我收拾我母亲的遗物时，我发现了这个，"少年掏出一张纸，

"我想这是张产品检验报告，你知道我母亲是那家公司的质量检验经理。上面的日期表明应该是我母亲死前签的最后一份检验报告。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

男人注视着眼前办公桌上的那张纸，脸上掩饰不住惊讶的表情，像怕看错了，他拿起放在桌上的眼镜戴上，将纸头拿到眼前又看了一遍，然后在笔记本电脑上狂敲着，他停下敲击，疑惑地盯着电脑看，然后又站起身走到文件柜前找出一本厚厚的卷宗，翻起来，他来回来去地把卷宗翻了几遍，有几分绝望地把卷宗放下，转身看着站在眼前的那个男人。

"有什么不对吗？"面孔严肃的高个黑发男人问到，他实际上早以已经知道了那个答案，

"先生，也许你能给我解释一下这张质量检验报告。"Hotch对着技术总监继续说道，

"这上面的指标有两项超出了质量规定的标准。"

"超出了多少？"

"大约，大约，大约，很多，超过上限的80％。"

"将近一倍？"

"是。我恐怕是的。"

"这两项的超标对食用者的健康会造成什么样的危害？"

"其中一项并不会造成太大的伤害，只是另一项，如果只是一次性服用，危害并不大，但如果是连续多次服用，可能，可能会对肾脏功能造成伤害。"

"你们一次生产产品的批量是多少？"

"这批应该是促销加量装，那么一次的批量是20万件。"

"可是奇怪的是我并没找到这一批的质检报告。电脑系统中没有纪录，档案里也没有。"

"难道作为技术质量的总监你不签署质量检验报告吗？"

"一般日常的质检报告如果没问题，检验经理签署就可以，不需要我的签字，除非产品质检有问题才会汇报到我这儿。"

"难道这批的质检报告没到你手里？"

"看这日期，我当时不在公司，我请了假，家中有事，是我妻子，她做心脏搭桥手术。我在医院里曾接到过Audrey的一个电话，当时我在病房，不方便讲话，我只告诉她我不方便接电话，就把电话挂了，没想到，第二天，Audrey就出了事。我非常懊悔，也许我当时接了电话，她就不会...Audrey是个负责任的好质经理。"

"那么如果出现了像这样的质量问题，按照贵公司的程序应该怎样做？"

"一般来讲要将产品全部召回。但需要我的签字，我不在时，我授权给Roland，但产品全部召回需要层层审批，最后要得到总裁的批准。"

"如果召回，损失有多少？这样的一批货损失大约将近400万美金，但最重要的不仅是这一批货的经济损失，还有更糟糕的是..."

"你们整个品牌甚至公司形象都会因此而遭到重创，可能会就此一蹶不振，而这个品牌是你们的支柱品牌？"

"是，是的，Hotchner探员，我恐怕是这样，我，我很遗憾我当时不在场，我还是不明白..."

"我没有问题了。先生，我很抱歉你失去了你最好的员工。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"Gacia..."Hotch抬起头来看着面前的Gacia，他忽然愣了一下，然后又接着说，

"Gacia,关于Roland的遗书，你发现了什么？"

"那封遗书不是从Roland的电脑上发出来的，有人用Roland的用户名登陆发了那封遗书邮件，而用来发邮件的那台电脑是属于Peter的，就是那个电脑部自杀死去的Peter。"

"我为什么一点都不吃惊。"Hotch说，"死人的车，死人的电脑。并没有什么新的创意。"

"我差点忘记了，Roland使的是笔记本电脑，那么他一般来讲他周末会把电脑带回家，而且他不会带着笔记本电脑去打周末的高尔夫球。"

"因为注意力都集中在他跳楼的现场了，可惜我们没有把他办公室的当晚情景拍下来照片来，但我们昨天去查看Roland的办公室，他的笔记本电脑确实在他的办公桌上。"Cooper说，

"这没有什么，有人有一整夜的时间可以搞定Roland的电脑。关于那个Peter,我们都知道些什么？"

"哦，电脑部的人形容他是Reid和我的兼容版本，"

"Gacia!"

"Peter，他外号叫'筛子' ，还有'偷窥狂'。因为公司所有的人都知道他的真正工作职能不是管电脑维护，他实际上是属于保安部的，在保安部的管辖下，做监控的，监控全公司每个人的电子邮件，上网纪录，在网上搜索有关公司的负面新闻，然后跟相应的网站沟通过过滤，删掉对公司不利的帖子。他同事认为他是个怪胎，没人喜欢他，仇人倒是不少，公司年底轰走的三名员工都因为被查出工作时间上网，或者在发内部邮件和同事聊天时说了不该说的话被开除了。他同事说如果他自己不跳楼，早晚也会有人推他下去。他们说因为他实在太遭恨了，尤其在有人被开除之后。"

"你有Peter最后的住址吗？"

"他没有自己的住处，到死之前还一直和他的父母住在一起。"

"Reid，Gacia,你们到Peter家见Peter的父母与他们谈谈，顺便查一下他家里的电脑。"

"好的。"Reid和Gacia一起朝外走，

"Gacia,我希望你永远做你自己，不会为别人的评头论足而改变，"Hotch上下打量着Gacia那套不太合体的灰色西装，

"你的价值在于你与众不同，我希望你知道你每天打扮的鲜艳色彩总能给我们增添一些欢快和轻松，而我们大家真的非常需要明亮的色彩。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"我儿子是个好孩子，即使别人认为他有点怪异，但我了解我自己的儿子，他是个好人，Reid博士，实际上看到你，让我想起他，他很聪明，只是太内向，还有点儿害羞，不擅于和人打交道，也没什么朋友，但他心地善良，他是个好孩子..." Peter的母亲哽咽着说不下去了，

"是我害死了我们的儿子，"那个作父亲的一脸的内疚，

"不，你不要这样说，我们说好的你不再这样埋怨你自己。" 妻子抓住丈夫的手，阻止他继续说下去，

"可是这是事实，如果我不逼迫他把这份工作做下去，也许他还活着。"

"你为什么这样说，先生？"Reid问，

"因为Peter恨这份工作，他一直想辞职不干了，是我逼他干下去的。看看现在的经济形式，找份体面的工作并不容易，他已经27岁了，没有女朋友，没有自己的住处，还和我们住在一起。他一说要辞职不干，我就对他说除非他认为自己是比尔.盖茨，或是Mark Zuckerberg，他就可以辞职不干，否则，他辞职的那天，他就得从我这里搬出去，自己找地方住，自己煮饭吃。我们决不会让他一辈子都住在父母家，整天上网，什么都不干，和社会脱轨。我怎么也不会想到这份工作让他精神崩溃..."

"Peter死前有精神崩溃的迹象吗？"

"我们没能看出来，他只是唠叨过几次他多恨这份工作，所有的同事都恨他，他打这份工让他良心不安，没法做人。"

"你们问过他为什么会这样讲吗？"

"没有，这就是我们一直责怪自己的地方，我们居然从来没想到过怎么可以帮助他克服社交障碍症。"

"先生，也许这和他的社交障碍症无关，他从来没有告诉过你们他具体做什么？"

"电脑技术支持，这是他应聘时的工作职能，难道不是吗？"

"实际上他为公司做网络监控，监控公司员工往来的电子邮件，监控网上对公司不利的语言，然后做所谓的善后工作，也就把这些信息删除掉。"

"天啊！怪不得他这么恨这个工作。"

"难怪他有一次说这家公司太黑暗了，做的事肮脏透了，他恨不得把他所知道的一切都帖到网上去暴光，为此我还责备他不该这么想，不该有这样的念头。"

"Peter跟你们说过公司具体的事情吗？"

"没有，因为我们反对他辞职，Peter跟我们也有些隔阂，他经常加班，他一般下班回家吃了饭就把自己关在屋里挂在网上直到深夜。有时我会说他两句，但他也不理睬。他去世的那天我们还以为他在加班。"

"我们可以看看Peter的电脑吗？"

"Peter去世之后，他们公司来人也这样要求，但电脑是Peter的遗物，我们不想让人们在他自杀后还来窥探他的隐私，所以我们就跟来人说，我们将电脑扔掉了，因为不愿意留着以免看见后伤心。"

"夫人，我们真的需要看一看Peter的电脑，也许我们能告诉你们是什么促使Peter自杀的，让你们不再纠结于无休无止的自责中。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

如果不是知道是在宽大的室内健身房，他就会误认为到了军队的训练场，一名训练中士带领着他的人马在操练徒手散打。一队让人惊叹的准军事化的保安队伍。

训练结束了，那名身材高大健硕，蓄着平头短发，一派军人气质的人朝他走过来。

"Hotch探员，很高兴又看到你。你来参观我们的训练，你觉得怎么样？"

"让人印象深刻。只是我在想贵公司是否用得上这些训练技能。"

"我们力求训练出一个非常专业的保安队伍。"

"我差点忘了，你是前海军陆战队队员，海湾战争的英雄。"

"你过奖了，但我为此非常自豪。"

"我想你肯定会。"

"那么，我可以帮你做些什么？Schmit先生说了我们应该全力协助FBI和警方的调查。"

"我想了解一下关于Peter，那个自杀的电脑技术员的情况，他实际上是归保安部，也就是归你领导的，对吗？"

那人停顿了一下，

"我不否认，电脑系统的安全实际上在今天对所有的公司来讲比其他的安全都重要，商业情报是企业的生命。Hotchner探员我们可以到咖啡室去谈。"

咖啡室，两个人各自倒了一杯咖啡，

"那么，Peter是负责电脑网络安全的？"

"是的，这是他工作的主要职能。"

"所以，他负责公司的电脑防火墙。他还有其他别的职能吗？比如对员工上网，接收发送电子邮件什么的进行监控？"

"Hotchner探员，我们公司并不是唯一一家这样做的公司，据我所知，几乎所有的公司都这样做。"

"在不违反法律的原则下？"

"Hotchner探员，除了法律，我们也有公司内部的规章制度，如果员工违反了我们内部的规章制度也是要受到惩罚的。"

"所以Peter对员工所有往来的电子邮件进行监控。然后汇报给你？"

"是的。Hotchner探员，我知道Peter可能因此给自己树立了一些敌人，那也是正常的，他只是尽职尽责地做他的工作，如果你认为他的死与他在公司的敌人有关，我们可以协助调查一下。"

"你认为他的死和公司内部的某些人有关吗？"

"等等，我并不这样认为，首先，他的死警方已经认定是自杀，即使有些人不喜欢他，选择自杀也是他个人的行为。"保安经理拿出口袋里的手机看了一下，

"对不起，Hotchner探员，有个监控系统的环节出了点问题，我要走了。"说完，他匆匆忙忙地离开了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Hotch的手机响了，

"Reid。"

"Hotch，Gacia破解了Peter的电脑密码，看上去Peter把他在公司删掉的电子邮件，还有一些其他的文件，包括Audrey儿子给我们的质检报告都存在了他个人电脑的硬盘上，我们找到了Brendan的辞职报告，Eliza和Roland调情的邮件，好几封Audrey发给Roland, 抄送给技术总监的关于产品质量问题邮件，她在邮件中要求召回所有同一批次的产品，最后一封是发给董事长Schmit的，她在邮件中说，如果公司不召回产品，她的职业道德和良心将促使她寻求公司之外的途径和措施。"

"也就是说她威胁Schmit要将此事暴光。"

"在Peter的文件中还有一个视频文件，是Audrey和保安部经理两人一起走在办公室的走廊里，而时间..."

"刚好是Audrey跳楼的那个晚上。"

"正是。"

"Reid立即通知Cooper，你知道程序，我刚才还和那个保安部经理在一起，我现在要去找到他。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

保安部经理的办公室门开着，但是没有人，Hotch朝保安的监控室走去，

"Joe在哪里？"Hotch朝监控室的保安问到，

"他到顶楼去检查一个监控头，自从人们一个接一个...每次出事后他总是要亲自去检查一下监控头，一旦有人要..."

Hotch没等那个保安说完就转身走了。

顶楼的风非常的强劲。Hotch看到了那个魁梧的背影在弯腰打量着一个监控头，他卸下那个监控头朝空中抛去，随手又换上一个新的。"

"嘿！Joe!"

"Hotchner探员？"Joe惊讶地转过身，

"Hotchner探员？你到这里来干什么？有什么事吗？"

"看来你真是个尽职尽责的保安经理，你的人说你总是事必躬亲，在每次发生跳楼事件后，你都会来亲自检查监控头。"

"作为保安部经理，这是我的职责。"

Hotch环视着四周，一共四个监控头安装在楼顶的四个角上，将楼顶的全部面积整个覆盖在监视的区域里。Hotch突然想起了以前似乎被所有人漏掉的细节，加上Roland, 前后8个自杀的人当中，只有三个人跳楼的录象存在，Eliza, Brendan, Audrey, Peter，Roland这五个人的最后一跳没有任何录象记载。

"贵公司有一套非常实用，非常先进的监视系统，我想这应该归功于你。"

"我在军队的时候受过点儿这方面的培训。"

"可以看的出来，你是这方面的行家里手。"

"算是吧。"Joe没有掩饰他得意的表情，

"有一点我没有闹明白，也许你这个专家可以帮助我。按照现在监视器的安装角度，楼顶的四面都有监视器。也就是说整个楼顶都处在监视器的监控之下，为什么只有三个人的跳楼被监视器录了下来，而其他人的，包括Roland的跳楼都没有任何在监视器上留下任何纪录？"

"这个，这个我也不能解释，也许他们站的角度超出了监视器的监控之外。"

"你是说他们特意选择了监视器监控不到的地方跳下去，为什么，他们已经决定自杀了，难道还怕别人看到他们跳楼？"

"也许他们怕保安看到了，跑上来阻止他们。"

"我不知道从监控室到楼顶的时间是否能来得及阻止自杀，就算你的猜测是对的，那么这几个人一定知道如何选择跳楼的角度来避免被监控器发现？依你所见，他们站在哪里才能不被监控器发现呢？"

"站在楼顶的边缘，如果人站在楼顶的边缘，自然就超出了监控器覆盖的范围。"

"那么，他们是怎么到达楼顶的边缘的呢？他们不是需要从通往楼顶的出口走出来，穿过楼顶，才能到达楼顶的边缘吗？"

"你是什么意思？Hotchner探员？"

"你想听听我的猜测吗？Joe? 我想只有两种可能，但目的和结果都是一样的，就是为了不让人们发现五个人的跳楼真相，一种可能是有人在他们坠楼前，就将监控器的探头调转了方向，还有一种可能，就是在他们跳楼后，有人将监控录象中的画面删掉了。那么，Joe,作为保安部经理，你倾向于哪种可能呢？还是你可以直接告诉我究竟是哪一种？"

"你是什么意思？"

"我想你很清楚我的意思，Joe，但我想知道为什么，究竟是为什么？"

"什么为什么？"

"除去Eliza，那四个死去的人，Brendan，Audrey, Peter, Roland，除了我们的揣测，我想知道他们究竟是为什么被从这里抛下去的，又是怎样被抛下去的？"

"我想我被你搞糊涂了，我听不懂你在说什么？Hotchner探员。"

"Audrey， Joe, 你最后一次见到Audrey是在什么时候？"

"我很少见到Audrey，我忘记了，也许在公司大会上。"

"Peter的私人电脑，在Peter死后，你曾到Peter的父母家去要求察看他的私人电脑，Peter的父母告诉你他们把电脑处理掉了，可惜这不是真的。Peter存在个人电脑上的一段视频录像说明你是Audrey跳楼那晚最后一个在公司走廊里和她在一起的人。"

"那又怎么样？"

"那可以作为证据，说明Audrey的死和你有牵连。为什么？Joe？我可以推测Audrey发现质量问题后要求召回产品，为了保全公司Schmit拒绝了她的请求，她威胁Schmit要到社会上去揭发，于是你应Schmit的要求，尽你的职能帮Schmit杀人灭口？消除隐患？Roland？杀掉一个杀人灭口的杀人犯执行总监以挽救公司的名声？但是，Brendan？为什么？我到现在也不明白Brendan的死，也许你可以告诉我们真相。"

"没有什么真相！"

"我想你做这一切都是因为你对Schmit的忠诚，你是为Schmit而做的，他是你的老板，你只是受他指使，在执行他的命令。 Joe，一切都结束了。如果你选择自首，现在还不晚，如果你把一切真相讲出来，也许也许陪审团和法官会看在你是被支使的情况下为你量刑。"

"你想让我出卖Schmit先生？我看你还是算了吧。让我来告诉你，Schmit先生就像我的父亲，像我唯一的亲人。当我从伊拉克回来，找不到别的工作，只能在加油站加油时，他雇佣了我，给我一份体面的工作，让我重新开始新的人生，他尊重我，爱护我，对我就像对他的家人，像对他亲生的儿子。他给了我一切。"

"所以为了感恩戴德，你不惜为他杀人，还愿意为他顶罪？"

"没有Schmit先生，就没有我的今天，他是个了不起的老板，值得尊重的长辈，没有他，就没有公司的今天，那些小人根本就吃不上饭。我绝不会去出卖Schmit先生！好吧，既然你都发现了，FBI，是我干的，我把Brendan, Audrey,Peter,Roland抛下去的，我像抛一堆垃圾一样把这些不知感恩戴德，背叛，告密，偷情的小人从这儿扔了下去。和Schmit先生无关。"

"Joe,你被你盲目的忠诚所误导了。"

"'永远忠诚！'Hotchner 探员，你忘了，我曾是海军陆战队的队员。"

"那是让你忠于于你的国家。"

"还有我的长官和战友。"

"但你的长官叫你行凶杀人犯罪。"

"你忘了，FBI，作为士兵，在战争中士兵也被命令杀人，可从来没有人谴责士兵杀人犯罪。你以为我们在阿富汗在干什么？在伊拉克在干什么？难道我们的士兵跑到那儿去从事慈善事业？我曾为我的国家尽忠，但我的国家并没有给我什么，而我的长官给了我一切。"

"他是在试图利用你。"

"我的国家利用了我，但却什么都没给我。我不会背叛Schmit先生，我也绝不会跟你走，把自己送进监狱，Hotchner探员，你死了这条心吧。"

"那你要怎样？就这样也从这里跳下去？你没有必要再把你自己加到这个不短的名单上去。"Hotch说，

"你是这样认为的吗？可这并不是我的计划。"男人冷笑了一声，

"我并没有这样的计划，Hotchner探员，我曾经是个海军陆站队队员，一个士兵，我宁可被子弹打死，像个士兵一样死去，"Joe狰狞地地笑着，他突然从腰里掏出一把手枪，对准了Hotch，

"拔出你的枪来，Hotchner探员，我用枪对着你，难道你不进行正当防卫吗？"

"你想让执法人员帮你自杀，那你恐怕要失望了。"Hotch的脸上没有任何的表情，他纹丝不动地站在那里，

"FBI，作为一名经历过战争的前士兵，我倒是佩服你眼下的这种表现，你的表情看上去你并不是第一次被枪口指着，你还等什么？为什么动也不动？呵，我明白了，对不起， 我忘了，FBI探员到这里并没有带枪，用你的话来说'并不是什么时候都需要枪的，我很遗憾地说，Hotchner探员，在这一点上你大错特错了。"

"自首！Joe,警察马上就到，即使你杀了我，你也难以逃脱。"

"你认为我会像懦夫一样逃走，你太小瞧我了。"

"放下枪！Joe。" Hotch并没有提高他的声调，

"让我来告诉你，FBI，我没有家人，没有老婆，没有儿子，为了让你感到公平，你觉得让我带着你一起从这儿飞下去体验一下怎么样？我真替你那已经没妈的儿子感到伤心，现在，FBI，对你儿子说再见吧。" Joe说着，挥舞着手枪，朝Hotch疯狂地扑过来，

"站住！"Hotch身后传来一声断喝，

"BAU的分析员不需要带枪，我的老板也对我这样说过，但他没有带，而我带了。"Reid站在那里，手中的枪对准了Joe ，

Joe愣了一瞬间，然后突然扬起了枪口，Reid的枪响了，子弹将Joe的身体向后推去，他踉跄着倒退到顶楼的边上，然后倒栽了下去。

"Reid?"

"Hotch,不用谢！"

"别忘了提醒我，你已经救了我两次性命。"

"我不会忘的, Hotch，你忘了我有过目不忘的记忆。我想我的射击测试又一次过关了"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

落地窗让坐在窗前的人对这个大都市的景致一览无余。坐在宽大舒适的皮椅上，他可以居高临下地俯瞰大厦外层层叠叠的水泥丛林， 他喜欢这种感觉， 如同一个君临天下的帝王，

这总是让他感到他可以将大千世界尽收眼底，一切尽在他的掌握之中。而此刻，他凝视着窗外，心头涌动的却是对大厦将倾的伤感，他的思绪飞回到那个2月14日情人节的傍晚。

"先生，"Joe推开门，"Brendan在这里，等着见您。"

"谢谢你！Joe，叫他进来。"Schmit朝Joe挥挥手，

Brendan走了进来，Joe退了出去，随手带上了门。

"来，坐下，Brendan。"

"谢谢，先生，但我女朋友在等我，对不起，我不能多呆。"

"呵，瞧我，忘记了，今天是'情人节'，抱歉占用了你的时间，我不会占用你太久的。"

"谢谢，先生，今天对我来讲是个特殊的日子。"

"什么特殊的日子？哦，我明白了，你要向你的女朋友求婚，恭喜你了！"

"谢谢，先生，我有点紧张。"

"你不需要紧张，看看你，你是个出类拔萃的青年，能嫁给你，她真是太幸运了。"

"听着，Brendan，我听Roland和Patricia说你要辞职？"

"是，我已经给Roland和Patricia发邮件了。"

"可你有没有向Paul说？"

"没有，我想让Roland向他说。"

"很好，听着，Brendan,我要你打消辞职的想法，你应该留在公司，和我们在一起，我们是个大家庭，你应该和你的家人在一起。"

"先生，你恐怕不明白，我不想继续留在这里了，留在这个大家庭里了。"

"但你错了！你应该留下来，在这里你有很好的前程，我很看重你，Roland更是很看重你。"

"可是你们谁也不打算让我替代Paul。"

"听着，Brendan,你还太年轻，还缺乏经验，还不够成熟，等那一天到了，我们会告诉你，但相信我，那一天还没到。"

"那么什么时候才算到呢？你们有时间表吗？"

"恐怕不是现在，Brendan，你还不够资格，你还年轻，为什么不多几分耐心？"

"年轻，多几分耐心，我已经三十四岁了，在这家公司做了九年，什么时候我才算混够资格？"

"听听你自己，你只有三十四岁，才在这里做了九年，Paul已经四十七岁了，在这里干了十八年，我们毕竟不是一家网络公司，二十几岁当上首席执行官。"

"所以我要从三十四岁等到四十七岁，等上十三年。"

"Brendan，你太让我惊讶了。你聪明，有能力，你有野心，很自信，这是好的，我喜欢这一点，但你做Paul的职位这些还远远不够，相信我，职场跟从政一样，光有能力，野心还不够，你还缺乏与其他人打交道周旋的技巧，还缺乏协调和说服其他职能部门的能力。"

"你是说我不够圆滑和老道。"

"正是！"

"对不起，我不是Roland，我肯定和Roland的八面玲珑，溜须拍马的功力不能相比。"

"Roland要比你成熟的多。"

"他是比我成熟，可我对公司的贡献不比他少，是我发明和打造Slim 'U'系列。"

"我知道，公司为此感谢你，我本人感谢你。"

"可感谢并不够！"

"你想要什么，加薪，我可以跟Roland说给你加薪，如果你想的话，Paul也不会反对。"

"加那一点薪水，谢谢，你的好意我领了，Schmit先生，我已经找到了更好的前途，所以，不必了，还是留着薪水给别人吧。"

"年轻人，不要变的太贪婪。"

"贪婪？我想这还是你教导我们的，"在市场上，要贪婪，去猎取所有你可以猎取的。"

"那是指商战。"

"对。是为你个人，企业的创办人，最大的股东，董事长，首席执行官而进行的战争，不择手段，去猎取所有可以猎取的。但对我们个人来说，我们只是给你打工的人。"

"难道你不愿意给我打工吗？我对你们每个人都像对待我的家人一样。"

"没错！你那一套家长式的管理。没人敢对你的英明决定说一个'不'字。"

"可我支持了你，你的创新项目，不是吗？"

"那是因为你知道公司已经到了山穷水尽，穷途末路的程度，而你和你那些只会奉承，唯唯诺诺的高层管理，像Paul这样的，想不出一点招数。你是支持了我的项目，Roland也支持了我，但我的项目成功了，成全了公司，成全了Roland,而唯独没成全我。"

"你到底想要什么？Brendan，如果你现在非要Paul的职位，我可以告诉你那是不可能的。"

"我很清楚，这就是为什么我要走的原因，我找到了可以实现我抱负的地方。"

"你是要带着我们公司的商业机密去给竞争对手干？"

"先生，我认为我没义务现在告诉你我要去干什么，但我向你保证你会知道的。"

"好吧！如果你非要走，我也不会拦着你，只是你不要后悔。也许你有一天会后悔的，抛弃了你家人一样的企业，就因为贪婪。"

"'我贪婪'？Schmit先生，我真奇怪这种话能出自你的口！我本不想这样说，但你的陈词滥调实在让我厌倦。'家庭？'这个企业除了你这个说一不二，贪婪榨取的家长，没有一点人情味。即使公司还在盈利，你仍坚持大幅度消减成本，各个部门订指标砍人，已经两个被裁的人跳楼自杀了，没见到你这个家长考虑过孩子们的感受，你根本不在乎，在你心中，他们根本就不是活生生的生命 他们只是你账本上的数字而已，你的贪婪杀死了手下的员工，你还在这里跟我讲什么贪婪和职业道德。"

"你给我住嘴！滚出我的公司！"

"我非常高兴这么做！先生，有一天，你这个恺撒会看着你的帝国垮下去，而我盼着这一天早点到来。" 说完，Brendan转过身朝办公室门口走去，

Schmit突然疯狂地抓起办公桌上摆着的昂贵的装威士忌酒瓶朝Brendan砸过去，酒瓶重重地砸到了Brendan的后脑，他几乎一声没吭地就倒了下去，看着Brendan倒下去，Schmit惊呆了，他愣了片刻，突然大喊，

"Joe! Joe!"

站在门外那个像他忠实的保镖和守卫一样的人应声跑了进来，面前的情景让他呆在了那里，

"先生，Schmit先生，"Joe喃喃地叫着，

"不要这样看着我，Joe,"Schmit恢复了他那充满威严的声音，

"付起你的责任来，Joe。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

他朝迈进警局办公室的夫妇迎上去，

"Reid博士，谢谢你们，Peter这下可以瞑目了..."做母亲的泪水从面颊上滑落下来，

"夫人，先生，我们的取证已经做完了，我从证案处替你们申请归还Peter的电脑，如果你们愿意，你们现在就可以把Peter的电脑拿回家。我想作为Peter的遗物，这电脑非常有意义。我们的电脑专家破解了Peter的密码，Peter的密码是"Heroindark"（黑暗中的英雄），我想你们应该为Peter感到骄傲，他是个英雄，因为他让死去的人找到了正义，为此他付出了自己的生命。"

侯机厅里传来了登机的广播，高个的黑发男人同坐在轮椅上的黑发少年对视了一眼，启程的时刻到了，

"你该登机了，Kyle,"

"Hotchner探员，谢谢你！"

一大一小两支手紧紧地，有力地握在了一起，

"我要谢谢你！Kyle, 你多保重！"

"谢谢！Hotchner探员，别担心，我母亲遗留给我一样最宝贵的遗产：'勇气'。"

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

"Hotch，你有没有在看新闻？"Reid走进来，

Hotch打开电视机，

电视新闻正在播报日间头条消息，电视新闻记者以惯常的那种毫无感情色彩的语调在陈述着，

"Nutrifinefood继暴出自杀，谋杀的丑闻之后，董事长Schmit宣布辞职退休，同时也传出公司要被出卖的消息，Schmit作为最大的股东已经决定将他名下的股票转让，美联食品，国际食品几家世界500强企业同时表示有购买的意向，并称将会在购买之后，对Nutrifinefood进行重组..."

Hotch关上了电视，Reid有点惊讶，

"Hotch，你认为这消息..."

"Reid， Schmit逃脱了法律的制裁，然后将他的股票套现，告老回家，而对这家公司的员工来讲，他们又将面对公司的出卖，转让，架构重组等一系列风雨飘摇的动荡，这就意味着员工们又要每日惶惶不安地担心着自己的工作和前途..."

"但，Hotch，你至少将尊严和正义还给了死者。"Rossi倚着门框站在那儿看着Hotch说，

"Rossi，只是一部分，一部分的正义。"

（完）The end.


End file.
